Hear Me
by khfan12
Summary: Meet Michelle Brooke. A Cheerio. An Honor Student. She hides everything behind a smile. And Now? She's in Glee. What will happen when everything starts to change for her?
1. Angel Of Mine

**Hey! :D I'm deciding to write this fanfic, and pretty much pour our all of the random stuff involving Glee and my random crazy thoughts and it will also be, in my opinion, better, since I'm working harder on this one (as I work my butt up to graduate)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>01: Angel of Mine<p>

"Mickey, what are you doing after school?" Brittany asked, putting more lipstick on. "Besides Cheerio's practice and doing homework? Nothing. Why?" Michelle (aka Mickey) replied. "Oh, Santana and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and watch the troubletones practice. Sectionals are next week and we wanted to know if you wanted to come to that as well." Brittany said with a smile on her face. "Okay, I might go. I'll see if I can finish my homework during my free period then." Mickey said, moving some of her short blonde hair out of her face. "Cool! I hope that we'll see you there!" Brittany said, smiling. Mickey waved as she departed from the bathroom.

_Meet Michelle Brooke._

Mickey got her Spanish homework from her locker and started toward class. Mr. Shue was standing by the door, greeting students as they walked into class. Mickey took her seat next to the exchange student from Ireland, Rory Flanagan. "Hey Rory." She said, smiling at him. "Hi Mickey. How is your day going?" He asked, his accent sounding thick. "It's going fine. I have all of my homework that I've gotten for the week done so far, I just have to do today's." Mickey said, smiling.

_A cheerio and honor student._

"Okay class, so don't forget about your report about what you're going to be doing for your final project." Mr. Shue said, dismissing the class as the bell rang. "Where are you going now?" Rory asked, walking with Mickey. "Oh, It's my free period. What about you Rory?" Mickey asked. "I have Glee Club. It's allot of fun. Do you sing?" Rory asked. "Oh, um…I haven't sang in front of anyone but my family before." Mickey said. They stopped walking. "Okay, this is my stop. I'll see you later, okay Mick?" Rory asked, grinning at Mickey. "Okay, bye!" Mickey said, walking away from Rory.

_She fools everyone with a smile and laugh._

Mickey sat in the library and finished her Algebra homework. She put her books away and sighed, sitting back in the chair and pulling the skirt of her _Cheerios_ uniform lower. She looked at the clock and stood up. "_Fifteen minutes left…_" She thought. She put her messenger bag back on and walked out of the library. She wandered the halls and slowed when she saw the door to the choir room. She looked into the choir room and saw everyone dancing and she saw Rory singing. Mickey smiled softly and put her hand on the door, but then turned and started walking away. She opened the doors to the auditorium and walked in it, past the seats and aisles.

_She pretends to be strong, for the sake of everyone else._

Mickey dropped her bag on the corner of the stage and sat on the edge. She took out a notebook and started writing down some words. She looked at the empty room and sighed, closing her eyes. She started humming a tune and she tuned everything else out, as she started to sing.

"I am outside,

And I've been waiting for the sun,

And with my wide eyes,

I've seen worlds that don't belong,

My mouth is dry,

With words I cannot verbalize,

Tell me why, we live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me, yeah

'Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore,

Our innocence,

And oh, the promise we adored?

Give us life again,

'Cause we just want to be whole…"

The bell rang, catching Mickey off guard. She wiped tears off of her face and sniffed, then grabbed her messenger bag and rushed out of the auditorium, her face red. As she ran out of the room, Blaine walked out from behind one of the curtains, holding some sheet music. He looked at the door, watching Mickey run into the crowd of students.

"Something wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, walking into the auditorium. "No, it's just that..there was a girl in here and she was singing and…and…who was she?" He asked. Kurt looked on the floor and saw a notebook and picked it up. "Oh, Michelle. She's a Cheerio. I didn't know that she sang." Kurt said. He and Blaine looked at the opened page and read the words in it, then looked at each other, worry on their faces. "What should we do? Should we give this to a teacher, or return it? W-What do w-we do Blaine…?" Kurt asked, looking around frantically. Blaine set his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. We'll just tell Mr. Shue what we found after we return the notebook." Blaine said, looking back at the words.

"_They don't see, what's going on with me._

_They don't care._

_They don't think I would hurt._

_What would they do, if I ended it all,_

_If I took the gun and shot it at myself?_

_They don't care. No one ever does…_"

* * *

><p><em>Nobody knows what she feels.<em>

Mickey walked in the girls' locker room and set her duffel bag down on the bench by her gym locker. "Mickey this note just arrived from the office for you." Becky said, running in the locker room. Mickey took the note and her face paled when she read it. "What is it Mickey?" Santana asked. Mickey looked at her and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll be right back. Could you tell Coach Sylvester?" Mickey asked, getting her bag and walking out.

Mickey opened the door to Mr. Shue's office and closed it. "You wanted to see me Mr. Shue?" She asked. "Yeah Michelle, have a seat." Mr. Shue said, referring to the chair in front of his desk. "You can call me Mickey for short if you want." She said, sitting on the chair. "Okay. Mickey, I found this in the auditorium, open to this page. Can you please explain to me what this means?" Mr. Shue said, setting her notebook on the desk. Mickey bit her lip. "Oh…that." She said quietly. Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows. "I-it's nothing. I was just joking when I wrote it." Mickey said. "So you're saying that you wrote it." Mr. Shue said. Mickey nodded. "It's my notebook."

Mr. Shue sighed and sat straight. "Mickey, is there anything going on? Anything at home?" He asked. Mickey said nothing. "Is there an abusive parent or anyone that is hurting you?" Mr. Shue added. "N-No! I-It's not that…" Mickey said. "Mickey, you can tell me. You have my word that I will not tell anyone, unless there's something that I can do to help." Mr. Shue said. Mickey took a deep breath and started explaining.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody can see.<em>

"Okay guys, settle down. I have an announcement." Mr. Shue said, looking at what little members of the Glee club were left, after some of them had joined the Troubletones and Rachel getting suspended. "What, did we suddenly gain three new members?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "No, but we did gain one. Let's hear a round of applause for Michelle Brooke." Mr. Shue said, pointing to the door, when Mickey walked in the room. "Michelle Brooke? You joined us?" Puck asked. Mickey nodded. "Yeah. What, is it okay?" She asked, looking at the others, smiling at them. "Its fine, I think that Puck is just wondering why you didn't join the Troubletones like the other cheerios did." Artie said. "Oh, I just like you guys better."

Mickey sat by Rory, who looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to join?" He asked. Mickey smiled at him. "I just wanted to surprise you." She said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it? Do you think that it was a good way to start this fanfiction off?<strong>

**Please review! :3**


	2. Hold On to Sixteen

**Here's part two! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>02: Hold On To Sixteen<p>

Here's what you missed on glee:

Michelle Brooke joined the Glee club, but everyone's confused why she did because her other friends, besides Rory are in the Troubletones. So that's what you missed, on

GLEE

_All you do is let me down_

"Hey Mickey wait up!" Santana said, running over to Mickey. "Oh hey San. What's up?" Mickey asked, smiling as they walked to the cafeteria. "I heard that you joined the New Directions." Santana said, watching Mickey's reaction. "Yeah. What about it?" Mickey said, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Why?" Santana asked. Mickey shrugged. "Just because I can." Mickey said, getting some stuff from the salad bar. "Mickey, why didn't you join the Troubletones?" Santana demanded. "San, does that really matter?" Mickey asked, rolling her eyes. "Yes it does Mickey! It makes a huge difference! It makes them that much stronger!" Santana said. "What do you mean?" Mickey asked. "Sectionals is this Saturday. The Troubletones are in it against the New Directions, and another group called the Unitards, or something." Santana said.

_You pick me up and drag me around like a rag doll _

"The Unitards?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. Anyway, Mickey! How can you join the New Directions?" Santana asked as they made their way to a table. "Santana. I can join whatever group I choose to. I just ended up choosing the New Directions over the Troubletones." Mickey said, shrugging while taking a bite of her salad. "Well I just hope that you made the right decision about your friends." Santana said bitterly, taking a bite of her food. Mickey looked at Santana and she snorted. "I hope so too."

_I sew myself together again  
><em>

After their Spanish class, Mickey and Rory walked to Glee, and she was telling him about the conversation that she and Santana had earlier. "She really said all of that to you?" Rory asked. "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends. She's said allot of bad things to me and they make me feel bad." Mickey said as they walked into the choir room. "Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure that it'll get better." Rory said, smiling at Mickey. Mickey smiled back, then went to sit by Tina and Mike, catching some of their conversation.

_But for some reason I can't help myself _

"Are we sure yet which band members are joining us?" Artie asked. Puck, biting a toothpick, looked over at three of the band members. "Looks like, uh floppy haired-bass-dude, Chapped lips McGee and Johnny Tromboner." He said, sending a frown back to the others. "God we're screwed." Tina said with a sigh. Mickey put her hand on Tina's shoulder and smiled weakly. "No we're not. I know for a fact that we're winning." Quinn said, sending a smirk towards Puck. "Great news everybody. Sectionals is going to be a challenge, but we have a secret weapon-"

"Mr. Shue? We all appreciate your supply of affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny that the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg, and now we're on a sinking ship." Kurt said, cutting Mr. Shue off. "Not if I can help it." A boy said walking in. "Sam!" Mike exclaimed, tripping over his own chair as the others shouted happily. Mike ran over to him and hugged him and Tina hugged him, laughing. He high-fived Puck and Quinn hugged him saying "Come here!" The boy, who Mickey took note that his name is Sam, smiled at everyone. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel. I sort of, uh, lost my way, but, true friends help you find your way back." Sam said, a huge smile on his face. "Aww, let's hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn shouted, popping the top off of the bottle of apple cider. "Alright, enough of this sentimental stuff. It's time to get a little country back in this joint." Sam said as Finn started pouring the cider into red solo cups. Sam started playing the guitar he held and started singing "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith.

As Sam sang, Mickey found herself laughing and singing along with everyone else. She giggled as Artie was launched into a miniature pyramid of red cups and danced with Tina and Quinn, echoing the lyrics with them. Everyone was cheering by the time Sam finished the sang and Santana walked in, a big smile on her face. "I just heard the news that Trouty Mouth is back in town. I've been keeping a notebook, just in case this day ever came. Welcome back Lisa Rena. I've missed you so much, ever since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher, where young mothers place their infants' heads, in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you're back, I haven't seen a smile that big since the clay-mation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled, by that little gay elf dentist. Love Santana." Santana said, smiling. Sam just smiled. "I missed you too Santana." He said, hugging Santana.

_No I just can't help myself_

After glee, Finn took Rory and Mickey to introduce them to Sam. "Hey Sam! I wanted to introduce you to our two members of Glee that joined this year. This is the exchange student, Rory Flanagan, and that's Michelle Brooke." Finn said. Rory shook Sam's hand smiling. Sam turned to shake Mickey's hand and she smiled at him. "Call me Mickey. I remember seeing you last year Sam. We finally meet." She said. Sam smiled. "Yeah I remember you."

_We've been through this too many times _

After school, Mickey, Tina and Quinn met in the auditorium to brainstorm some ideas for Sectionals. "Okay, what do you guys think about Janet Jackson?" Tina asked. "Yeah! I love her music." Mickey said, smiling. "Okay. The guys are working now. What should we do for the rest of practice?" Quinn asked. "I dunno." Mickey said, shrugging before she laid back on the stage, closing her eyes. "Hey Mickey, I was wondering, why didn't you sing a song when you joined?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, I was wondering why too." Tina said. Mickey sighed slowly, and then she sat up and opened her eyes. "Well, I was talking to Mr. Shue about something personal. I…was starting to cry and he…he offered to me if I wanted to join Glee club. He said that it's like a family, and that I would be accepted. He said that I didn't have to tell you guys about it yet, that eventually, I could when I get more comfortable around you guys. He said that I don't have to sing an audition song right away also." Mickey said, pulling her knees into her chest and hugging them. Tina smiled and hugged Mickey. "Aw, it's fine with us! We can wait." Tina said, smiling.

Mickey smiled at Tina and hugged her back. "Yeah, it's fine with us. I have always been curious though. Ever since we met, I've wondered if you can sing." Quinn said, sitting by Mickey. Mickey smiled. "Well…I could sing something for you two…" She said shyly. Tina grinned. "Please? I really want to hear you sing too!" She said cheerfully. Mickey laughed. "Okay. Tina, do you think that you can play piano during it?" Mickey asked. "Okay, sure. Is it really simple?" Tina asked. "Yeah, I think that you'd be able to guess them just by hearing the lyrics." Mickey said smiling. Quinn sat by Tina at the piano and Mickey started singing.

"We all fall  
>Sometimes<br>We all let ourselves down  
>Sometimes there's nothing left but to live with what's been done<br>And know you're not the only one  
>Who falls…"<p>

After Mickey sang the first verse, Tina started playing the piano and Mickey continued singing.

"We all fail  
>Sometimes<br>We all let someone down  
>Sometimes there's thing left but to promise to ourselves<br>That next time we won't be the one  
>To fail<p>

I want to tell you you can go on,  
>That beginnings come from ends,<br>I still believe in you…"

Mickey suddenly stopped singing, and Quinn and Tina looked at her in surprise. "Are you okay?" They asked, seeing that her expression had suddenly changed and that her eyes were wide. Mickey saw that they were looking at her and quickly looked away. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Mickey said, smiling at the girls. "Okay, are you sure?" Tina asked, concern clear on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise. What did you guys think?" Mickey said, smiling. "You sounded good, you sound like you're a soprano. Kind of like a higher pitched version of Santana." Quinn said, smirking. "Wow, really? I had no idea that I sounded like that." Mickey said, smiling. "Can I tell you guys something?" she added. "Yeah, what is it?" Tina asked. Mickey took a deep breath. "This is my secret, so until I tell the rest of Glee club, could you please try to keep it to yourselves?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Quinn asked. Mickey took a deep breath.

_Why can't you just make up your mind?_

After Glee practice, Mickey was walking to her car and Rory rushed over to her. "Hey Mickey! Can I catch a ride?" He asked. "Sure Rory!" Mickey said, smiling. They got in her car and as it was warming up, Rory looked at Mickey, who was tying her hair back in a tiny ponytail. "Hey Mickey, are you okay? You weren't acting like yourself today." Rory said. "Huh? I'm fine Rory, I swear." Mickey said. "Mickey, I can tell when you're lying to me." Rory said, looking at Mickey with a serious look on his face. Mickey bit her lip. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mickey said, looking away as she pulled the car out of the parking lot. Rory sighed. "Look Mickey. You don't have to hide things from me. We're friends, aren't we?" Rory asked. "O-Of course we are!" Mickey said, looking at Rory, then back at the road.

"Then talk to me Mickey. Please." Rory begged, watching Mickey's expression. Mickey bit her lip once more, then sighed, pulling the car to a stop and she turned to Rory. "Alright. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone what I tell you, okay? This is really private for me." Mickey said. "I promise that I won't."

_I know exactly how this will end but for some reason I can't help myself. _

It's the day of sectionals, and everyone is in the choir room getting ready. Mickey was standing by the piano with the others, warming up. "Okay guys; let's take a few moments to gather our thoughts. Troubletones are on in five." Mr. Shue said, smiling at everyone. Mickey sighed and Quinn smiled at her. "Nervous?" She asked. "No, I'm just excited." Mickey said, smiling. Quinn smiled and then she watched as Rory walked up to Mickey, and was about to tell her something, but was cut off by the Troubletones walking in.

"Hello Will." Shelby said, smiling, leading the girls. Mr. Shue looked at them "Looking good ladies." He said. "We just wanted to say, may the best glee club win." Shelby said. "Yes, and just case that glee club is us, I asked Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan." Santana said. "Yes, in the event of a New Directions loss, Troubletones has voted to allow any of you to join us at Regionals." Shelby said, smiling. "Your welcome." Sugar said, twirling back and forth. "Excuse me?" Mr. Shue asked. "That is incredibly rude Santana." Finn added. "Were being nice. It would be rude if I followed you around and every time you took a step, I played a note on a tuba." Santana said.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Corcoran, but right now we're gonna concentrate on winning this thing." Mr. Shue said, stepping forward. "And we will be winning Shelby. We got it in the bag. Puck here is gonna come through for us. He's such a shining star, in every conceivable way, don't you think?" Quinn asked, smirking. Miss Corcoran's expression faltered, and Santana looked at her curiously, and she smiled. "Good luck everybody. See you on the ice."

As the glee club made their way to the auditorium, Tina, Mickey, Sam and Rory were walking together. "I wonder what Quinn meant by that." Mickey said. "Oh, she's trying to get Beth back from Shelby." Sam said. "What? Why?" Tina asked. "I dunno. She said that she wants to be a mom again." Sam said. "Wow. I can't believe that she's trying that." Mickey said as they sat in their seats. The Emcee announced the judges and the Unitards.

Mickey bobbed her head along with the music and noticed Rachel and Kurt mouthing the words along with the singer. After the performance, Quinn left and Rachel followed. "What do you think is going to happen?" Rory asked. Mickey shrugged. "Most likely, she won't end up doing whatever she's planning on doing. She tends to do that." Mickey said. Rory looked at Mickey. "Are you doing okay since you told me that?" Rory asked. "Huh? I'm fine!" Mickey said, as the announcer introduced the Troubletones. Santana started singing and Mickey got a huge smile on her face. She danced in her seat and when the song ended, she stood up and cheered.

The New Directions went on stage. Mickey danced near Rory and then switched to dancing close to Quinn and Tina. When Sam had his dance solo, Mickey almost started laughing, but she kept singing for her sake. As they started their next song, Mickey felt thoughts running through her head. The music started, and she danced along with everyone else. She felt the music in her soul and let the music guide her while she danced. "_My second favorite Janet Jackson song…I can dance to this…_" She thought. She danced, moving herself with the music, and before she knew it, the song ended. _Man in the Mirror_ started and Mickey stood by Rory in the darkness, who sent a smile towards her as everyone started snapping along. They turned around and posed as they waited, and when the stage lights turned on, they danced and sang along.

After the performance, everyone ran in the choir room, cheering. Mickey hugged Rory, laughing, then hugged Tina and Quinn. Mickey hugged Sam and Artie, and anyone else who was in her line of sight, and she was laughing while doing so. "We were awesome out there!" She said happily to Artie, who smiled at her and agreed.

All of the groups stood together on stage as they waited for them to say the winner. Mickey stood between Quinn and Tina, holding their hands. After the Unitards got third, they moved closer to the Troubletones and Mickey smiled at Brittany and Santana, who returned the smile. As soon as the guy said the New Directions got in first, everyone cheered and Mickey hugged Quinn and Tina and Rory ran over to her and they hugged as they cheered. They ran forward and everyone cheered. Mickey put her hands on Rory's cheeks and kissed him, full on the lips. They looked at each other in shock, before they were ushered out by the rest of the club,

_No I just can't help myself._

The Monday after, Rory and Mickey were walking. "So…what was the kiss on Saturday for?" Rory asked. "S-Sorry, I was caught in the m-moment a-and I couldn't resist." Mickey stammered, a red blush on her face. Rory laughed and hugged Mickey. "It's okay, I didn't mind." He muttered. Mickey looked at his face, her face burning red. "So, what now?" She asked, pulling away from him. "I dunno…do you want to go out sometime? Like to eat or to a movie?" He asked quietly. Mickey smiled. "Sure." She said, chuckling. "Come on, the others are meeting in the auditorium." Mickey said, grabbing Rory's hand as they walked down the hallway.

In the auditorium, they sat around, as the music started. Rachel sang and danced. As Finn joined in, Mickey smiled and looked at Rory, who smiled back at her. As the rest of the glee club joined in, Mickey stood and Rory grabbed her hand, looking at her as he sang, and she sang back to him. The mixed in with the rest of the group and Mickey smiled as she saw Sugar, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany walk into the Auditorium. They started singing along, and everybody waved to them, and sang back to them. Rory, Quinn and Artie walked over to the girls and brought Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar to the rest of the group. Santana sang a solo line, and Rachel walked over to her, bringing her to the rest of the others. Everyone formed a group hug, and Mickey walked over to Rory as the song ended and Mr. Shue walked in and smiled at everyone together. Mickey hugged Rory, who kissed her head.

Okay, next chapter is going to take place in the Yes/No episode, because I don't really feel like writing about their Christmas So expect the third chapter up soon! Here's a little preview:

"Hey Mickey, have to told the other glee members your secret yet?" Rory asked, watching Mickey open her locker. "No." She said shortly. "Why not?" He asked. "Because Rory, I don't want them to know yet. I'm waiting for the right time. "When will that be? You keep saying that, but it never comes, does it?" Rory asked. "Just enough! I'll tell them soon." Mickey said, walking away.

**Dun Dun Dun! :D lol I'll work on the next chapter~! **

**PLEASE review! Or something dramatically bad will happen! D**


	3. Yes No

03_Yes/No

**A reminder to the readers: This is a fanfiction that is going to be loosely based on what I go through from this point on with my high school career and my personal life, so remember that not all of it is going to be that appropriate for some audiences, some of it I just feel like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**

* * *

><p>Here's what you missed on Glee:<p>

Sam's back and he's after Mercedes, who has a boyfriend. Mickey and Rory are the glee club's new power couple, and they both seem really happy about it. The Troubletones are back in the glee club, including Sugar, and everyone is friends again. Mickey is hiding something from the glee club that she's only told Mr. Shue, Rory, Quinn and Tina. Wow. So that's what you missed, on

GLEE

Mickey and Rory walked outside, holding hands, and they hugged. "I gotta go meet the girls before school. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Mickey asked. "Okay. I gotta meet the guys, so I'll see you there." Rory said, kissing Mickey's forehead. Mickey smiled at Rory as they walked away from each other and she walked towards the girls with a big smile on her face.

_I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralyzed__  
><em>

After Mercedes had told the girls about her and Sam, Mickey and Mercedes were walking to the class that they had together, English, and they were talking. "So Mickey, when did you start having feelings for Rory?" Mercedes asked as they walked around one of the corners in the hallway. "I guess…I've always had feelings for him, ever since he transferred." Mickey said. "Wow. Were you happy to finally tell him how you felt?" Mercedes asked as they sat in their seats. A smile grew on Mickey's face. "Yeah. I felt happy. It felt incredible when we had first kissed." She said. "How happy were you?" Mercedes asked, smiling. Mickey chuckled, feeling a song starting to burst out.

"I've been fragile for a long time  
>A big old hole inside my heart<br>And I was searching through the valley  
>Stumbled on love in the dark<p>

Was afraid to try but afraid to never know  
>What it feels like to be loved<br>Had a hill to climb  
>but the places we could go<br>Oh, I gotta know

So if we ever, fell in love  
>Would the wind know, would the pain go, oh<br>So if we ever, fell in love  
>Oh, oh, oh…"<p>

Mickey and Mercedes walked down the hallway and Mickey saw Rory and smiled as he saw her and smiled back. Mickey turned to Mercedes and continued singing.

"…I was empty it was all gone  
>The birds would sing but made no sound<br>Till I met you, found I was all wrong  
>You picked me up right off the ground…"<p>

In Glee, Mickey stood in front of the club, singing the song to Rory, and she sang with everything that she had in her.

"Was afraid to try, and afraid I'd fall again  
>crashing down from the sky, you know<br>Had a hill to climb, but with you I my heart will mend  
>That's the one thing, we all wanna know<p>

So if we ever, fell in love  
>Would the wind blow, would the pain go, oh<br>So if we ever fell in love  
>Oh, oh, oh…<p>

So if we ever fell in love  
>oh, I wanna know what it feels like to be loved…"<p>

Mickey finished her song, and the club clapped, and Mr. Shue clapped, walking towards Mickey. "Let's have another round of applause for Mickey singing her first solo!" He said, putting a hand on Mickey's shoulder, and she smiled as the glee club clapped and she returned to her spot by Rory and he kissed her cheek. Mr. Shue cleared his throat and smiled at the club.

"I'm proposing to Ms. Pillsbury." He said, and everyone cheered. "I don't think it'll go wrong this time Mr. Shue." Quinn said, and Mr. Shue laughed. "Okay. Your assignment for the week, is to help me come up with a great proposal number…"

_I can't remember when, I didn't live through this disguise  
><em>

Mickey walked to her locker, Rory with her. "You did a good job with that song Mick." Rory said. "Thank you Rory." She said smiling at him as they walked up to her locker. "Hey Mickey, have you told the other glee members your secret yet?" Rory asked, watching Mickey open her locker. "No." She said shortly. "Why not?" He asked. "Because Rory, I don't want them to know yet. I'm waiting for the right time. "When will that be? You keep saying that, but it never comes, does it?" Rory asked. "Just enough! I'll tell them soon. It's not your secret, so it's not your problem." Mickey said, slamming her locker shut and walking away. Rory ran after her and Mickey ran into the girls' bathroom and leaned against the wall furthest from the door. She dropped her messenger bag and ran a hand through her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and buried her head in them.

_The words you said to me, they couldn't set me free  
><em>

Mickey sat on her bed, listening to her favorite song and typing on her laptop. She got on Instant Messaging and she saw Tina online, who sent her an IM.

T: Hey Mick! What's up?

Mickey smiled when she saw it and sent a reply.

M: Just sitting on my bed and listening to the only song that makes me feel happy.

T: Aww, what's up? Are you okay?

M: Just thinking. Should I tell the rest of the club what I told you and Quinn?

T: Well Mick, it mostly depends on what you think. Are you ready to tell the others?

M: I dunno…Rory said the same thing. I've just been over thinking this.

T: Well Mick, let me know when you decide, and I'll be your backup.

Mickey smiled as she said goodnight to Tina and she turned off her laptop, just as her phone started ringing, and she saw Rory's name on the screen. She smiled and answered the phone.

_I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for_

The next day, Mickey and Rory were waiting for Mr. Shue and the other members of the glee club. Rory looked at Mickey. "So…you're serious, you're going to tell the others today?" Rory asked. Mickey nodded. "Yeah. I've decided to tell them today…I don't want to have to hide anything now." Mickey said, looking at Rory, smiling softy at him. Rory nodded as the Glee club walked into the auditorium. "Hey Mickey what's up?" Mr. Shue asked. "I'm ready…to tell everyone about it." Mickey said, smiling softly. "About what?" Rachel asked. "About my past." Mickey said quietly as the club walked closer to her.

"I've grown up in an abusive home. My dad would abuse me and my mom and older brother. He would get drunk and beat my mom, then set his sights on us. He would then go after my brother, who would try to defend me, but he got it worse. My mom at one point would just work for as long as she could, and my brother and I went to the point where we would lock ourselves in our rooms to avoid our dad. My freshman year, I was forced to go to juvie because my dad made me hide some of his beer and drugs, and I got caught with them. After I got out, they sent me to Jane Adams Academy for the rest of my freshman year, and then I transferred here. At the end of my freshman year, my brother graduated and he moved away for college. I'm still living with my parents, but I've just been in my room allot. Two months ago, my mom finally kicked my dad out and they're working on getting a divorce…so my mom and I are working on getting our lives back on track."

Mickey bit her lip as she watched the glee club process this and Rory gently rubbed her back and she looked at him, he sent her a comforting smile. Mickey looked at the others and they looked at her. "So wait…does that mean that we competed with you for sectionals two years ago?" Rachel asked. A smile spread on Mickey's face and she laughed. "Yes Rachel, you guys did."

_There must be something more, do we know what we're fighting for?  
><em>

That evening, Mickey and Rory were eating dinner at BreadstiX. "So what do you think of the food here?" Mickey asked. "Its okay, it's nothing compared to the food that my mom would make." Rory said. Are you still feeling homesick?" Mickey asked, watching his expression. Rory silently nodded. Mickey smiled and placed her hand over his, making Rory look at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Mickey leaned across the table and kissed him. "Hey, don't worry. If you ever want a home cooked meal that tastes awesome, I can talk my mom into making dinner for you sometime." Mickey said, winking. Rory chuckled. "That sounds great." He said. "Hey, and maybe we can get Brittany to invite her family too. It's been a while since she's been over." Mickey said thoughtfully, taking a drink of her soda. "Hey, I'll be right back okay?" Rory said as he scooted out of the booth. "Okay, hurry back." Mickey said, smiling at him as he walked away. She thought of everything that she and Rory had been through together in the short time that they've known each other and she smiled as she started to sing.

"I just want you close,  
>where you can stay forever<br>you could be sure  
>that it will only get better…" The scene switched to the choir room the next day, Mickey and Rory standing in front of the Glee Club. Rory smiled at Mickey as he joined in.<p>

"_People keep talking  
>they could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<em>…" Mickey looked at Rory as they started to sing the next line together.

"…And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<p>

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>_  
>I know some people search the world<br>To find something like what we have  
><em>I know people will try<br>Try to divide something so real  
><em>So 'til the end of time  
><em>I'm telling you there is<em>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you…"<p>

At the end of the song, Rory embraced Mickey and kissed her, and the glee club erupted in cheers and Mickey felt herself blush. "That was so sweet you guys." Rachel said, smiling. Mickey giggled. "Yeah, it just kind of came to us."

_Breathe in breathe out_

Mickey and the girls were getting ready for their performance and they were all talking. "So Mickey, what are you going to do what Rory has to go back to Ireland when the school year ends?" Santana asked. "I…don't know." Mickey said, biting her lip. "I don't know what's going to happen." She said, looking at the other girls. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to think about it right now, Mick." Tina said, smiling. "Okay, you're right." Mickey said, slightly chewing her lip.

_The storm is rolling in, the thunders loud it hurts my ears_

Mickey was the last girl leaving the school's swimming pool and she noticed that she was the only one there. She had told Rory to go on ahead of her while she finished getting changed and he reluctantly agreed, and so here they are now. Mickey walked around the pool and she started walking towards the exit, when she heard footsteps in the pool room. "Hello…?" She called out. Mickey looked around and nobody was in there with her. She started walking again and she heard the footsteps again, and she quickened her pace. Mickey started running when she heard the footsteps speed up and she slammed out of the pool room and suddenly, she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned to face the person, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! D I did sort of warm you guys…. -3- I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter…so for each chapter I don't get reviews,<strong>

** I'll end the next chapter on a cliffhanger…Warning you guys now…. 3**

**Please review…**


	4. Michael

**Okay, Who all saw the Michael Jackson tribute? :D OMG it was freaking AWESOME! :D PFFFT I 3 SAM even MORE than before! :D Oh, and I know that this is late, but I've been busy making sure I'm on track to graduate T.T**

**Anyway…**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>04: Michael<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Even though Mickey told the glee club her secret, she still seems like she's uncomfortable, and Rory is starting to worry about her. Will proposed to Emma, and she said yes, and then when Mickey was walking out of the pool area, someone was following her, and then it turns out that she knows the person, but we don't. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

_It's deceiving, and miles and miles pass by…_

-Rory's POV-

I looked around the pool room, and Mickey was nowhere in sight. I rushed into the hallway, and she wasn't there either. I bumped into Sam. "S-Sorry." I muttered, turning to run down the next hallway. "Rory? What's up?" Sam asked. "I can't find Mickey." I said. "I'll help you find her, come on." Sam said, and we ran down the hallway.

-Mickey-

As she landed by the dumpster, Mickey held in a groan of pain. She looked at her tormentor, and he just smirked at her. "It's been a while, Michelle. Two years, actually." He said, smirking. "W-What do you want Connor?" Mickey hissed as Connor just chuckled. "Of course you ask that not. You never even cared before." He said as he watched Mickey stand up. "I don't know what you want! Why did you bring me out here?" Mickey shouted as Connor walked closer to her. She backed into the wall by the dumpster and Connor pinned her against the wall. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you." He said. "Then talk!" Mickey said, not looking at his face. Connor grabbed Mickey's cheeks and made her look at him, into his hazel eyes, and some of his light brown hair was in his face. "Look at me when we're talking." He hissed. Mickey spat in Connor's face and he slapped her to the ground as he went to wipe his face off. Mickey's short, pale blonde hair was messy and in her eyes as she glared at Connor, who walked close to her, then kicked her in her stomach and her eyes widened as she coughed, holding in a groan of pain. He grabbed a handful of Mickey's hair and made her look at him as she gritted her teeth. "You bitch…" He hissed. "You're one to talk, jail-bait…" Mickey didn't finish her sentence because Connor slammed her into the dumpster and kicked her, and Mickey let out a gasp of pain. A smirk grew on Connor's face. "There we go. Now to _really_ make you scream." He said smoothly as he kicked Mickey again, making her cough violently and he grabbed her hair, flipping her around to make her look at him. "I…dare you…to even…try…" She said, sucking breath in sharply as Connor stood, dragging Mickey up with him, just as they heard two familiar voices.

"Mickey!"

"You get away from her!"

Connor smirked and grabbed Mickey's arms, holding her wrists together and in front of him, as a shield between him and Rory and Sam. "Let her go." Rory said, anger flaring in his eyes, and he watched the smirk on Connor's face grew larger. "Okay, fine then. I'll let her go…" Connor said evilly as he shoved Mickey into the wall and she grunted as she hit it, then she hit the ground, and she bit her lip, holding in a scream of pain. Rory punched Connor, then went to check on Mickey as Sam grabbed Connor's shirt. "You better not come back and hurt her again or I swear to god that you're going to regret it." He hissed, and Connor smiled. "I can't wait Beiber-hair." He said, and Sam shoved him away. Connor walked away, laughing. Sam rushed over to Rory, who was trying to help Mickey up. "Mickey…come on, you can get up." Rory said, his voice trembling. Rory helped Mickey sit up, and she coughed, and blood came out. She drew in a breath through her teeth. "Damn…" She whispered, as she started coughing again. "We should get her to the hospital." Sam said, as he and Rory helped Mickey stand. They noticed scratches on Mickey's legs and bruises on her arms, and they didn't want to look at the bruises on her face, not to mention her bleeding lip. Mickey coughed again, and she bit her lip. "I think that he might have broken a couple of ribs…" She said quietly. "We'll get you to the hospital, don't worry." Sam said, as they made their way to Mickey's car. "He caught me off guard….I could have fought back…damn stupid weakling." Mickey muttered as the guys sat her in the backseat.

_And I'm alone, my eyes feel like they're bleeding, But I'm just crying_

At the hospital, the doctor had examined Mickey and when the boys left the room, she checked under Mickey's uniform. When the boys had come back in the room, the doctor had the results of the damage. "Okay, she's relatively okay…a couple of her ribs are broken though, and she has some bad bruises on her arms, but they should heal in the next week, just don't go to school this week so that they can fully heal, okay Miss Brooke?" Dr. Greene asked, sending a smile to Mickey. "So I have to stay home?" She asked as Dr. Greene nodded. "Just this week though, then come back and I'll check up on you. You two boys really helped her. It's really good that she has such good friends." Dr. Greene said as she walked out of the room. Mickey stood and Rory and Sam looked at each other. "Who was that?" Rory asked. Mickey shook her head. "I'll explain later. I can't talk about it here." She said quietly as the three of them walked out of the hospital room, then out of the hospital.

_Is this what I ask for? Is this what I ask for?  
><em>

It's now the last day of school for the week, and Rory had called Mickey last night and told her that the Glee club wanted to talk to her through Skype, so Mickey had her laptop on her bed and she smiled when she saw Rory right away. "Hey." She said, watching a smile grow on Rory's face. "Hey Mick." He said happily. "I've missed you." Mickey said, a soft smile on her face. "We've all missed you Mickey!" She heard an impatient Santana shout from behind Rory. Rory moved and the rest of the glee club waved at Mickey and she smiled. "Okay Mickey, the club prepared something for you that they want to share with you, so I'll let them take it from here." Mr. Shue said. Santana stepped forward. "Mickey, we know that you've been through allot, and that allot has happened to you, but we want to share this with you, to show you that we'll always be your friends." She said. "She's right. We love you so much Mickey." Mercedes added, a smile on her face. Sam pointed to the band, who started playing, and then the club started singing.

(Santana, _Rory_, Mercedes, _Santana and Rory_ **all**)

"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
>Where there is love, I'll be there…<p>

_I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do  
>Just call my name and I'll be there<br>_  
><strong>And oh – I'll be there to comfort you,<br>Build my world of dreams around you,** _I'm so glad that I found you_  
><span>I'll be there with a love that`s strong<span>  
>I'll be your strength, <em>I'll keep holding on<em> - **yes I will, yes I will**

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
>Togetherness, well that's all I'm after<br>Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
><em>I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you<br>Just call my name and I'll be there_

**And oh – I'll be there to comfort you,  
>Build my world of dreams around you,<strong> _I'm so glad that I found you_  
><span>I'll be there with a love that`s strong<span>  
>I'll be your strength, <em>I'll keep holding on<em> - **yes I will, yes I will**

If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
>'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there<p>

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
><em>_I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name__,_ I'll be there

(**Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh**)

_I'll be there, I'll be there,_ whenever you need me, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
><em><span>I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there…<span>_"

Mickey smiled at the club as tears fell down her face. "Thanks you guys…I wish I was there to see you all and to thank you guys." Mickey said, smiling as she wiped tears off of her face. "Its fine, we were able to show you how much they matter to us, Mickey."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...I know that this was a short chapter, I think that it was possibly more of a filler one... :3 Well, I'm working on Chapter 5...<strong>

**OMG Who all saw last nights episode? Ricky Martin is so AWESOME! :D I was cracking up when they sang "I'm Sexy and I Know It" XD**

**Anyway, I'll update ASAP!**

**In the meantime...**

**PLEASE review...**


	5. Heart

05_Heart

**Okay, I'm working on this one… :3 lol I took so long because I wanted to make it REALLY REALLY good! :D I loved the episode…I got a little bit lazy with the last part, and I'm being a little lazy now… I will have them finished soon, I SWEAR! ^o^ **

**Oh! I LOVED the Regional's episode! :O I don't want Quinn to Die! D:**

**Anyway! **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

05: Heart

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Mickey got beat up really bad by a guy that she had met in juvie, and Sam and Rory are wanting to know what's up. Mickey's doctor told her to stay home for two weeks while she recovers and the glee club sang a song to Mickey, who was getting emotional when they did, and that's what you missed, on

GLEE

"Valentine's Day. Something that everyone usually looks forward to, usually if they have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but me? This is the first time I've looked forward to one, because I, Rory Flanagan, am going out with Michelle Brooke, and she is my first girlfriend. Along with this being my first voice-over. Although…lately, I've been feeling somewhat attracted to Sugar, that one girl from glee club who's dad is rich. I'm confused by this feeling because I thought that I loved Mickey…but I don't know."

_Left everything behind me, searching for the strength I thought I had inside me…_

Rory smiled to himself as he held something behind his back as he walked over to Mickey, and she smiled at him. "Hey Rory." She said, kissing Rory's cheek. Rory smiled even bigger and he showed Mickey the flowers he had gotten for her. Mickey's face brightened when she saw them and she grinned. "Oh my gosh Rory! That's so sweet!" Mickey said, kissing his cheek. "You know that Valentine's Day isn't for 3 more days though right?" Mickey asked. Rory blushed. "Y-Yeah, but I wanted to surprise yeh." He said. Mickey chuckled and she kissed Rory's lips and smiled at him. "There. Feel better?" She asked and Rory kissed her back. "Now I do." He said, grinning. Mickey set the flowers in her locker and then closed it. She grabbed Rory's hand and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go to class."

_Left you behind so lonely, praying for the day that you would somehow find me.  
><em>

Sam was walking to his locker and he bumped into someone, who dropped their books. "S-Sorry." He said. She shook her head and bent down to get her books. "It's my fault…I'm so clumsy." She muttered. Sam kneeled and helped her gather her things and he smiled at her. The girl blushed and her hair fell into her face as she looked down. "My name's Sam Evans. What's yours?" Sam said as they stood up. "K-Kallie, Kallie Shuester." The girl said. Her long black hair fell back beside her ears, exposing her bright, pale blue eyes. "Are you a new student?" Sam asked. Kallie nodded silently and she pulled out her schedule. "What's your next class?" Sam asked. "Uhm…I have history." Kallie said, double checking the paper. "Hey, I have that class too! If you want we can walk there together." Sam said, smiling. Kallie nodded and smiled shyly. "O-Okay."

After that class, Sam and Kallie were talking, Kallie having warmed up to Sam. "What's next on your schedule?" Sam asked. Kallie looked at the paper. "It says Glee." She said. "Oh! It means Glee club, I'm in it. I guess that you're going to be a member." Sam said. "Glee club?" Kallie asked. "It's a show choir." Sam said, chuckling. "Oh, okay." Kallie said as they walked to the choir room.

_I was young (you were wrong)  
><em>

After Glee, Mickey and Rory were walking together and Mickey stopped. "Hey Rory, I have a question." She said. "What is it?" Rory asked. "Rory…what are your feelings toward Sugar?" Mickey asked, her expression changing to a serious one. "N-Nothing but j-just friends. Why?" Rory said, smiling. "Rory, I've seen how you look at her. I've seen the look in your eyes when it comes to Sugar. You like her, don't you?" Mickey asked quietly. Rory sighed and looked away. "Yes." He said. Mickey felt her eyes sting. "Look…I've been thinking about this for a while now. I want to do the right thing, but I don't want to hurt you…" Mickey started. "Are you okay Mickey?" Rory asked, looking at Mickey with worry in his expression. "Rory, I think that we should break up."

"W-What?" Rory asked. Mickey looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Rory, I know that you like Sugar, I'm not blind. I can tell that you have feelings toward her. Rory…I don't want to stop you from being with another person that you may or may not love, even if we don't break up, I'll feel bad. Rory…I don't want to hurt you." Mickey said, her tears sliding down her face. Rory hugged Mickey, who gently stopped him. "I still want to be friends." She whispered. "That sounds great." Rory replied.

_But I tried (I was trying to give that I had lost through all I see)  
><em>

"So just like that, he was fine with it?" Tina asked as the girls got their food and sat down. Mickey nodded. "He was fine with it." She said. Santana shook her head. "I'm telling you, he's just wanting to get as many kisses in before he has to go back home to his 'homeland'." She said. Mickey giggled. "I doubt it. I don't think that either of us had planned for us to go out." She said, smiling. "Well, at least there's a mutual understanding between you guys." Tina said, shrugging. "Hey…" A shy voice said. The girls looked over and saw Kallie, the new girl in glee, as she walked over to them. "Hey, you're the new girl. Kallie, right?" Tina asked. Kallie nodded, her black hair falling into her eyes and she tucked the hair behind her ear. "Can I sit with you guys?" she asked. "Yeah, go ahead!" Mickey said, smiling. "So do you guys come to the food court here in the mall allot? I didn't know that Lima had a mall that had a big food court." Kallie said. "Yeah, it's pretty surprising isn't it?" Mickey asked, smiling. Kallie nodded, smiling shyly."So where are you from?" Santana asked. "Washington State. I'm from a small town. There wasn't allot of people who have the same eye color as me and so when I got a facebook, people kept saying that I was stealing other peoples pictures. I was homeschooled, so people kept saying that they didn't see me around town and kept being jerks. So my dad decided to send me here to Lima, where my uncle lives, and register me in the same school that's in town." Kallie said. "Who's your uncle?" Tina asked curiously. "Oh, it's Mr. Shue"

"Really? You don't look related to him." Santana said. Kallie shrugged. "I thought the same thing, but they're brothers." She said. Santana's phone buzzed and she looked at it, smiled, then stood. "Okay guys, I gotta go meet Brittany. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she walked away.

_Hear me now. All I can say is I am not afraid, of the world that I am trying to put you in.  
><em>

Kallie sat on her bed and she felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and saw a text from Sam, that made her laugh.

Sam: Hey there shiny.

Kallie replied and smiled.

Kallie: Shiny?

S: Your eyes, they're a shiny blue color.

K: So you call me 'Shiny'?

S: What, would you rather have me call you clumsy? :3

K: Okay okay…shiny it is then.

S: lol sounds good! Oel ngati kameie, shiny.

K: I see you too Sam. Yes, I do understand Na'Vi, so you can't say anything bad about me now… :P

S: Awesome! And who says that I would say anything bad about you, Miss Shiny?

Kallie smiled and Emma knocked on her door. "Hey Kallie." Emma said, smiling at her. "Hi Emma." Kallie said warmly. "Dinner's ready, come and eat." Emma said before walking back toward the dining room. Kallie said goodnight to Sam and joined Will and Emma in the dining room.

_I fight every day, but I am to blame.  
><em>

The next day, Kallie and Mickey were talking and Sam put his arms around the girls, placing himself in the middle. "Hey there girls. How is your day doing?" Sam said. Mickey pinched Sam's arm and he squeaked in pain, jerking his elbow back and rubbing where Mickey had pinched it. Mickey and Kallie giggled. "Nice squeak there Sammy." Mickey said, smiling as Kallie giggled. "Hey, that's not funny." Sam said, red spots starting to appear on his face, making Mickey and Kallie laugh. "Come on Sammy, we gotta get to class." Kallie said and the three of them continued walking. "So Mickey, did you think about what I asked you yesterday?" Kallie asked as they stopped by her locker. "Yeah I did, I would love to help you with that!" Mickey said, smiling. "Help with what?" Sam asked. "Oh, just a song for glee club that we mashed up." Mickey said as Kallie closed her locker. "Who's it by?" Sam asked. Kallie smiled. "Kinna Grannis. She's one of my favorite singers." Kallie said. "Yeah, she's great." Mickey added, and they smiled at Sam simultaneously, as they started singing.

(Mickey, _Kallie_, Both, **Glee club**, _**Everybody**_)

"You let me know that I was done  
>Put me to rest far away from you<br>No words will go between us now  
>And you think this will help somehow<p>

_But if you care I'm open  
>And if you need I'll stay a while<br>So you can get this off your chest_

Yeah, I want to know where you go when you're going  
>We can take it slow if you don't show that you're slowing<br>_You can try to save me if you're crazy  
>But I want to know if we go, where we're going to<em>…" 

The girls danced and Sam danced with them, and he smiled at Kallie, who grinned back as the girls continued singing.

"People try to find reasons why things aren't perfect  
><em>Fight to deny every smile they're deserving<em>  
>Prove to yourself without me is best<p>

I don't believe you'd rather go on without me…"

When Mickey sang that part, she thought of Rory, and the memory of when they had first kissed and other memories of her and him together flashed through her mind. 

"_But we can try to end this, just give me one kiss  
>Let me show you how, even now, things are perfect<br>If you want to grow, you gotta go  
><em>  
><span>You, afraid to fall<br>You know it's all  
>You, afraid to fall<br>You know it's all love, love.

Another heartfelt letter  
><em>Followed by signs of your lament<br>You say I should be better  
><em>And educate me on my flaws…"

The scene changed to the girls in the choir room, singing to the glee club, and the others were smiling at the girls, and Rory watched Mickey, and saw her smiling as she sang, and he felt happy for her.

"I know that you're scared to prepare for this feeling  
><em>But it's always there like the air that you're breathing<em>  
><em>So go on take a deep breath and give it your best<br>_Maybe you'll see through to me, and your feelings, too

Now you're coming around here doing what you do  
>You're making this hard, me living without you<br>Don't you see that it's simple  
>Don't you see it's so obvious<br>It should be you and me constantly, I can't let you go…"

Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina rushed to the front of the room and started dancing, and the other members joined in, and they danced with each other, and they started singing along.  
><span>

"**If you want to grow, you gotta let it go**

You, afraid to fall (**to fall**)  
><span>**You know it's all  
>You, afraid to fall<strong>  
><span>_You know it's all love, love._(**Love**)_  
><em>  
><em>If you open up your hand<em>  
>Don't try too hard (<strong>don't try too hard<strong>)  
><em>You don't need to understand<br>Just start_

_**You, afraid to fall  
>You know it's all<br>You, afraid to fall  
>You know it's all love, love…<strong>_."

When the song ended, the glee club started cheering and Mr. Shue laughed and clapped with them. "Wow you guys that was great! Let's hear it for Mickey for introducing us to Kallie's amazing voice!" Mr. Shue said, smiling at Kallie who blushed as the club started cheering for her. Mercedes asked if she could sing a song, and everyone sat down as she started to sing "_I Will Always Love You_". Kallie looked at Sam, who was crying, and back at Mercedes, who was crying. When she finished the song, Sam bolted up and walked out of the room. Kallie stood. "I'll get him." Was what she said as she ran after him.

"Sam?" Kallie called, finding him, standing inside of the pool room. Sam wiped his face, sniffled, and looked at her. "Hey Kal." He said, smiling at her. Kallie walked over to him and she sighed. "Sam, you can cry in front of me, you know that right?" She asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Kallie." Sam said, smiling. Kallie reached towards his cheek and wiped a tear away, then looked at him. "Okay, seriously dude. You can cry if you need to." Kallie said. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and Kallie hugged him, just before started crying.

_I am not innocent, but I am not afraid._

After school, Artie was at his locker, putting the rest of his books away. Mickey walked over to him and greeted him, and he smiled at her. "Hey." He replied. "So Artie, you're going to Sugar's party tonight, right?" Mickey asked. "Yeah. Even I it'll be sort of depressing for me to be the only single one there." He said, closing his locker. "Hey, you're not going to be the only single one there." Mickey said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh…yeah." Artie said, blushing. "I was wondering. Artie, would you like to go to the party with me, as friends?" Mickey asked, smiling at Artie. Artie smiled. "Sure. I would love to."

_I lost all the things inside me (inside me)  
><em>

Kallie and Sam sat in Sam's car, the radio playing music. Sam had cried all of the tears he could, and Kallie was doing her best to comfort him. "Hey Sammy, just remember, don't you dare get too sad about this, it'll pass." Kallie said, smiling. Sam smiled softly. "Yeah…" He replied. A song started playing on the radio, and Kallie smiled. She turned it up. "Hey Sam, this song is one that I like. Is it okay if I sing aloud?" Kallie asked. Sam nodded. "I'm fine with it." He said, chuckling. Kallie started to sing along with the song as it played,.

"…That you are not alone, for I am here with you  
>Though you're far away, I am here to stay<br>But you are not alone, for I am here with you  
>Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart<br>For you are not alone

Oh whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
>And I, and girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there..." <p>

Sam watched Kallie as she belted it to the song and it made him smile, and she saw him watching and she grinned as she continued singing. Sam turned the radio up louder and joined in.

"…_You are not alone, for I am here with you  
>Though you're far away, I am here to stay<br>You are not alone, for I am here with you  
>Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart<em>…" 

As the song finished, Sam smiled at Kallie, who giggled. "Great job for a beginner Sam." She said. "Hey! I'll have you know that I've grown up with Michael Jackson's music!" Sam replied. Kallie giggled again. "You're blushing Sam."

_Still have found myself with all the will to free me from you, I'm asleep, I'm happy, Want to know so much for you to someday see me_. 

Mickey sighed as she sat in a booth at Breadstix, waiting for Artie. She saw Sugar and Rory, who were smiling at each other and she felt a pang in her heart. She looked away, biting her lip as she looked at her watch. Artie wheeled in, Kallie and Sam behind him. "Hey guys." Mickey said, smiling. "Hey Mick!" Artie said as Sam and Kallie sat on the other side of Mickey. "Are you okay?" Kallie asked. "Huh? Oh I'm fine." Mickey said, smiling.

Sugar introduced the "God Squad" and Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Joe walked up to the stage. They sang their song to Brittany and Santana, and when they were finished, Joe called Mickey to the stage. She looked at him in surprise. "Me?" She asked. Joe nodded; the rest of the God Squad had smiles on their faces. Mickey stood, and walked over to them. "Michelle Brooke, you have a secret admirer. He paid us to sing a song to you." Joe said, looking at Mickey, whose face was red by this point. Joe smiled and turned to the others and nodded as the music started.

(Joe, _Sam_, Mercedes, _Quinn_, **All**)

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
>I'm a thousand miles away<br>But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do (ooohhhh)  
>Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true (<span>True<span> oooohh)

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance _(_No no oohh_)_  
>I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
>I'm by your side <em>(_I'm by your side_)…"

As they sang the song, Mickey smiled and she teared up at hearing them sing one of her favorite songs. She smiled as Quinn grinned at her and she smiled over at Artie, who smiled back._  
><em>  
>"…<strong>Oh it's what you do to me<br>What you do to me**

Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard  
><em>But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar<em>  
>We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would<br>_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say  
>If every simple song I wrote to you<br>Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
><em>Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all…"

Sam and Joe pulled Mickey onto the stage and started dancing with her and she laughed as Quinn and Mercedes joined in, and she danced along with them, as everyone in the restaurant joined in.

"…**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
>But they've got planes and trains and cars<strong>  
>I'd walk to you if I had no other way<br>_Our friends would all make fun of us  
>And we'll just laugh along because<em> we know  
><em><span>That none of them have felt this way<span>_

**Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>Oh it's what you do to me  
>Oh it's what you do to me<br>****What you do to me**…"

As they finished the song, Mickey hugged Joe, then Sam, Quinn and Mercedes.


	6. On My Way

**Here's chapter 6! ^^ Hope you guys like it, and well, I like how this chapter turned out! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee; I only own Mickey and Kallie.**

* * *

><p>06: On My Way<p>

So Here's what you missed on Glee:

Mickey and Rory broke up, and he's with Sugar now. Mr. Shue's niece, Kallie Shuester, is staying with him now and goes to McKinley. She and Sam are best friends now. Mercedes told Sam that she didn't want to be in any relationships right now, and he got heartbroken, and Kallie comforted him. Mickey found out that she got a secret admirer and the God Squad sang a song to her from that person. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

_She paints her fingers with a close precision, He starts to notice empty bottles of gin, and takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

"You know what? I think that Sebastian is a jerk." Kallie said, punching her locker after she closed it. "I dunno. I thought he was kind of cute at first." Mickey said. Sam looked at her. "Really?" He asked. Mickey shrugged. "Eh, at least I didn't try to go out with him when he did that to Blaine, and now he's doing this to Rachel and Finn. I mean, come on! That idiot." Mickey said. Kallie grinned. "Hey, you guys still on for coming over to watch Avatar?" She asked as Mickey opened her locker. A paper fluttered down from the top of her locker onto the floor. She saw it and picked it up, opening it. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it! I love that movie." Sam said, smiling. Mickey started blushing madly. "Hey, you okay Mick?" Kallie asked curiously. She looked at them quickly. "U-Um…yeah I'm fine. Hey, I got to go, I'll text you later, okay Kal?" Mickey asked, putting the note in her pocket and putting her books away. "Um, okay." Kallie said, watching Mickey walk away. "Bye Sam, bye Kallie!" She chirped with a smile on her face as she thought about the words in the note.

"_Michelle,_

_Meet me at the Lima Bean at 3._

_Be sitting at the table by the door._

_I hope to see you there._

_-Your secret admirer_"

* * *

><p><em>A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words were swimming through his ears again<br>_

Mickey sat at the table that the note had told her to, sipping her latte`. She looked around, surveying the others in the coffee shop, and turned back, stretched, and opened her book to start reading as she waited. "Excuse me, Michelle?" A voice asked. Mickey looked up to see a boy with short blonde hair that goes to his ears, his bangs falling into his face. He has hazel eyes and he's wearing a Dalton Academy uniform. "Yes, that's me." Mickey said, smiling. The boy smiled. "H-Hi…My name's Jeff Walker. I'm the one who sent you that song during Valentine's Day." He said. Mickey chuckled. "Well, you already know my name. Go ahead and sit down, I don't bite." Mickey said, smiling. Jeff laughed as he sat down, setting his coffee on the table. "So, I see that you go to Dalton Academy." Mickey said, before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah. We went to your Sectionals, and I saw you there. I thought you were really cute. I-I mean, I still do, but I want to talk to you, in person." Jeff said, slightly blushing. Mickey smiled and placed her hand over his. "It's fine. I get what you mean; you don't have to be nervous." She said. Jeff nodded. "Thanks for coming." He said, smiling at her. Mickey felt herself blush. "No problem Jeff." She replied. The two of them blushed as they realized that Mickey's hand was still on his, and she quickly pulled it back. "Hey, so would…would you like t-to go out, on a date? We could go to dinner or a movie..." Jeff asked his face red as he stared at his coffee. Mickey chuckled and reached toward him, moving some of his hair to the side. Jeff looked up at Mickey, who was smiling, as she saw him blushing. "Okay, I'm up for it." She said with a grin.

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Mickey walked into the Auditorium, being the first glee member there, and she sat on the stage. She looked at the big room, and sighed as she remembered being in this room, two months ago, when she had written the poem that had worried everybody so much. She took out that notebook, and she started writing in it. She wrote all of her feelings into this next poem, and when it was finished, she smiled at her work. She heard voices in the room and put it back in her bag.

The club members sat in a big circle, and they looked at each other, and Mr. Shue. "I want to get enough money to buy my parents a house so that they don't have to go through being homeless ever again." Sam said. "I have to say it, but I'm actually looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's annoying children." Mercedes said, smiling as Rachel smiled at her. "I want to see my kids' first steps." Artie said, smiling. "I want to see Sex in the City part 3." Sugar said. "I hate to say it, but I'm actually looking forward to graduating high school." Puck said. "I'm going to petition the army to change my dad's dishonorable discharge to an honorable one." Finn said. "I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class." Quinn said, smiling. "I can't wait until the day that my mom finally divorces my dad and is free." Mickey said, hugging her knees and smiling. "I can't wait until the day that my grandmother finally loves me again." Santana said, looking at Brittany. "I want Lord Tubbington to kick his Ecstasy addiction." She said. "Marriage equality in all 50 states." Blaine said, smiling. "I can't wait to dance for the first time at Carnegie Hall." Mike said, smiling at Tina. "I just want a song." Tina said. Mr. Shue laughed as she smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to seeing the difference that my dad makes in congress." Kurt said. "I want to be a professional singer, and be able to work with Hikaru Utada, my favorite singer." Kallie said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to having all of you as friends for life." Rachel said, smiling. "I'm just looking forward to winning Regionals." Rory said, making everyone start laughing and cheering.

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right, and let the sun rain down on me  
><em>

Mickey and Kallie were walking down the halls of McKinley, towards the auditorium. "Hey there." Jeff said, smiling at Mickey, as he walked over to the girls. They stopped. "Hey." Mickey said, hugging Jeff. "Good luck out there." She said, winking, making Jeff blush. Kallie giggled. "Watch yourself Jeff. Don't want to get to excited there." She said with a grin on her face. Jeff blushed even more and Mickey giggled. "Kallie, you pervert." She said, as Nick walked to them. "Hey Jeff, we have to go to the stage now." He said, waving hello to the girls. "Okay, I'll see you two later, okay?" Jeff asked. Mickey nodded, and the four went their separate ways.

_Give me a sign, I want to believe_

Mickey smiled as the Warblers started their song, and when Finn stood, she and Kallie followed, Kallie tugging on Sam to join them. After the song, everyone applauded and sat down as Sebastian reminded the audience about the charity baskets. They started to sing their second song, and after they finished. Mickey cheered loudly, and she saw Jeff smile towards her and Kallie, as they walked off stage. The other glee club left, as the Warblers filed in next to the New Directions. Jeff and Nick sat at the end of the Warblers, next to Mickey, who was at the end of the New Directions. Mickey and Kallie hugged Jeff, and Kallie plopped back into her spot by Sam, and they started talking. Mickey smiled at Jeff. "You guys did awesome!" She said, smiling. "Thanks! Nick, Thad, David and I heard you and Kallie cheering. We can't wait to see you guys perform so that we can do the same for you guys." Jeff said with a smirk. Mickey smiled and playfully elbowed him in the chest. "Hey, watch it mister." She said jokingly, grinning at him.

_Whoa, Mona Lisa, You're guaranteed to run this town, Whoa, Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown  
><em>

The New Directions gathered in a circle backstage, holding hands. Finn and Rachel announced their wedding after the performance, which Mickey and Kallie agreed to go to. The group went onto the stage and as they performed _Fly/I Believe I Can Fly_ Mickey smiled towards the audience and saw Jeff smiling at her, and she felt a blush. She glanced towards Kallie, who raised an eye brow towards her. When the song was over, they went backstage. As Santana, Brittany and Mercedes sang _Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)_, they smiled and sang along. Mickey watched as Kallie hugged Sam before he went with the guys. Rachel walked onto the stage and started singing _Here's to Us_. Mickey smiled at Kallie and Quinn, before they joined Rachel onstage. They glanced at the boys as they came out on the balconies, and before they knew it, the song was over. Their fourth and final song started, and the boys started on their way back to the stage, and Mickey grinned, as they started singing.

(**All**, Mickey, _Kallie_, Santana, _Mickey, Kallie and Santana_)

"**Ah, ah, ah**

Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<p>

…"

By this time, the boys were all on the stage, and everyone was dancing to the music, as Mickey started singing.

"You've got these little things,  
>That you've been running from.<br>You either love it or guess you don't.  
>You're such a pretty thing,<br>To be running from anyone.  
>A vision with nowhere to go…"<p>

Kallie grinned at Mickey and Santana as she started singing.

"_So tell me right now,  
>You think you're ready for it?<em>"

Santana started on her part next.

"I wanna know why you got me going  
>So let's go, We'll take it out of here.<br>I think I'm ready to leap; I'm ready to live,_  
><em>

_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh  
><em>(**Get me out of my mind**)  
>(<strong>Get me out of my mind<strong>)  
><em>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<br>_**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<strong>

You've got these little things  
><em>You wanted something for 'em<em>.  
><span>You'll either get it or guess you won't<span>.  
>What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?<br>There's a million ways it could go.

So tell me right now,  
>You think you're ready for it?<br>_I wanna know why you got me going  
>So let's go, We'll take it out of here.<br>_I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live

_I'm ready to go-oh oh oh  
><em>(**Get me out of my mind**)  
>(<strong>Get me out of my mind<strong>)  
><em><span>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<span>_  
><strong>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

(Ooooh)  
>(Ooooh)<p>

**I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready  
>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready<br>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready  
>I know, I think I'm ready, I think I know I'm ready<br>**  
><em><span>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<span>_  
>(<strong>Get me out of my mind<strong>)  
>(<strong>Get me out of my mind<strong>)  
><em>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<br>_**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh  
><em>(**Get me out of my mind**)  
>(<strong>Get me out of my mind<strong>)  
>(I think I'm ready<span>, I think I know I'm ready<span>, _I know I think I'm ready_...)

_I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh  
><em>**Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
><strong>  
><em>I'm ready to go-oh-oh-oh<br>_**(Get me out of my mind)  
>(Get me out of my mind)<br>**  
><strong>I'm ready to go<br>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh**…"

As soon as the song finished, everyone froze in place, and the room filled with applause. Mickey ran over to Rachel and hugged her, and Kallie hugged the two of them and before they knew it, it had turned into one big group hug.

_He senses something; call it desperation, another dollar, another day  
><em>

As the New Directions stood on the stage, holding hands, Mickey looked towards Jeff, and they exchanged smiles. The Golden Goblets got third, and then they filed off of the stage. The New Directions and the Warblers closed the gap in between and stood there in silence. "In first place…the new directions!"

Mickey and Kallie hugged each other, and Sam lifted them up, and they hugged everyone, and Mickey couldn't help but grin during this all. She looked at the Warblers, and they were all smiling at them. She ran over to Jeff and hugged him. He laughed and swung her around and they realized that both of their clubs were watching them and they both blushed. "Just go on and kiss her already!" Puck shouted. Mickey started laughing and Jeff chuckled and planted a kiss on Mickey's lips, in front of their clubs, and the entire audience. Everyone cheered and Mickey giggled as Jeff's face turned a crimson color.

_And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him, but she'd have nothing left to sell him  
><em>

Mickey and Jeff walked down the hallway, still at McKinley, toward the exit that leads to the parking lot. "So, does this mean that we're officially a couple?" Mickey asked. Jeff smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. Do you want to be a couple?" He asked. Mickey laughed and grabbed his hand, their fingers tangled. "That sounds great." She said, smiling. Jeff leaned towards her and gently kissed her lips, and they walked towards the parking lot. "So, what are you doing after this?" He asked. "Going to Rachel and Finn's wedding, of course. You want to go?" She asked as they stopped by her car. "Well…considering that Nick already left, okay. I wouldn't mind." Jeff said. Mickey smiled and laughed. "Okay."

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
><em>

Mickey stood with the others girls, minus Rachel and Quinn, in her pink bridesmaid dress. She looked at Kallie. "Um, are you okay Kallie?" Tina asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, waving her hands at them. "Are you sure?" Tina asked. Kallie's face turned red. "I hate pink okay?" She said, her face covered in a blush. Mickey started laughing. "That's it? Its okay, it won't be that long. Just the wedding and afterwards, you can change out of it." Mickey said, grinning at Kallie. Rachel walked into the room and she set her phone down on the table. "Rachel, are we going to start soon?" Mercedes asked. "J-just hold on, I don't want to start without Quinn."

_And let the sun rain down on me, Give me a sign, I want to believe_

* * *

><p><strong>And there yeh go! :D Chapter 6…I'll start chapter 7 today. Idk when it'll be up though. :P<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Happy Birthday Mickey

**Here's chapter 7! This is more of a filler chapter, but I wanted to have a chapter for Mickey's birthday, and now she's 17! :D lol and thanks to Curious Dreamer, for sending a song idea in! **

**If you guys ever have any songs you guys think that they should sing, let me know and I'll try to work it in okay? :D**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE (or Jeff...)**

* * *

><p>07: Happy Birthday Mickey<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee:

Mickey found out that her secret admirer is Jeff, from the warblers, and they ended up clicking right away and they started dating. The New Directions won Regionals and Jeff kissed Mickey. Rachel and Finn were going to get married, but then Quinn got in a car accident.

And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

**A/N: I'm not going to assess the whole thing with Quinn in this chapter, since I just want to wait for what happens on the show before I move on.**

Jeff led Mickey down the hallways of McKinley, weaving through the students towards the choir room. School at McKinley had just gotten out, and Jeff was waiting for Mickey outside of her class. "Jeff, what's going on?" She asked. "You'll see." Jeff said, sending her a smile as they stopped by the door. "Close your eyes." He said sternly. "Jeff…?"Mickey asked. "Please?" He asked. Mickey sighed and closed her allowing Jeff to lead her through the door, closing it behind them. He put his hands over her eyes. "Okay, you ready?" He asked. "Sure." Mickey said. Jeff took his hands off of her eyes and she saw that the choir room was decorated with balloons and streamers and the club was all in there. "Surprise! Happy birthday Mickey!"

A smile grew on Mickey's face and Jeff kissed her cheek. She looked at him, then back at the others as Santana and Brittany ran over to her and hugged her. "Happy Birthday!" They said happily. Mickey smiled at them and hugged them tightly. "Mickey, we have another surprise for you." Brittany said, smiling at her and Santana. Mr. Shue walked towards them. "Happy Birthday Mickey. We all wanted to do something for you on your birthday and Santana, Kallie and Tina came up with this." Mr. Shue said, pointing to the club. Santana nodded to the band and they started playing.

(Santana, _Brittany_, Kallie, _Santana, Brittany, and Kallie_, **all**)

"…**Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey  
><strong>_(Hey, hey)  
><em>**Hey, Mickey  
><strong>_(Hey, hey)_

Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
>You're so fine you blow my mind<br>Hey, Mickey

_(Hey, hey)_**  
>Hey, Mickey<strong>

Hey, Mickey  
>You've been around all night and that's a little long<br>You think you've got the right  
>But I think you've got it wrong<p>

_Why can't you say goodnight  
>So you can take me home, Mickey?<br>_  
><strong>'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't<br>You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby, don't  
>Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey<strong>

Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart<br>You take me by the hand

Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand?  
><em>It's girls like you Mickey<br>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey?  
><em>Don't break my heart, Mickey

Now when you take me by the Whooo's  
>Ever gonna know, every time you move<br>_I let a little more show, there's something we can use  
>So don't say no, Mickey<br>_  
>So come on and give it to me, anyway you can<br>Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man  
>Oh, please, baby, please<br>_Don't leave me in the damn, Mickey_

**Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
>You take me by the heart<br>You take me by the hand  
><strong>  
><em>Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand?<br>_It's girls like you Mickey  
><span>Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey?<span>  
><strong>Don't break my heart, Mickey<br>**  
><em>Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand<br>_**You take me by the heart  
>You take me by the hand<strong>

_Oh, Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand?  
>It's guys like you Mickey…<em>"

Mickey smiled and clapped, laughing and Jeff laughed too. The club enveloped Mickey in a group hug and she laughed even more. "Thanks you guys. It was amazing." She said, smiling. "Hey Mickey, we also got you some gifts." Kallie added, bouncing in place. "Really? You guys didn't have to!" Mickey said. "Oh, we wanted to, don't worry." Rachel said, smiling. They led Mickey to the small stack of gifts on the piano. "This one's from Rachel and Finn." Mr. Shue said, handing Mickey a box in light blue wrapping paper. She unwrapped it and smiled at the gift as she pulled it out of the box. It's three Boys Like Girls' CDs and grinned at Rachel and Finn/ "Thanks guys." She said, putting them in the box and moving to Mike and Tina's gift.

Altogether, she got two Video game themed t-shirts from Mike and Tina, a DVD of Rocky Horror Picture Show and a t-shirt from Mercedes, and a silver chain with a half-heart (Kallie has the other half) and a silver locket Kallie and Sam.

Jeff walked toward Mickey and handed her a small box. She opened it and gasped. It's a silver bracelet with charms all over it. The charms are each something that she likes, and she looked at him. "It's amazing." She said, hugging him. "Hey, that's not all." Jeff said, nodding towards Sam. Sam grabbed his guitar and Jeff walked towards him. "Mickey, this song is for you." He said, smiling at Mickey.

(A/N: This is a shortened version of the song)

"I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
>I don't know how to make lots of money<br>I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
>But that don't mean much anyway<br>I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
>If I could I would build it alone<br>I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
>Make us a place of our own<p>

I will write you a song  
>That's how you'll know that my love is still strong<br>I will write you a song  
>And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you<p>

I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
>I don't believe in being violent and cruel<br>I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
>If somebody tries hurting you tonight<p>

I will write you a song  
>That's how you'll know that my love is still strong<br>I will write you a song  
>And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without<br>I will write you a song

That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
>I will write you a song<br>And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you …"

As Jeff finished the song, Mickey smiled and she hugged him. He kissed her and the glee club 'whooped' for joy in their support for the couple, and Mickey smiled at the others, Jeff's arms around her waist. "I'm so happy." Mickey said as the club cheered for them.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! XD lol MickeyxJeff fluff towards the end!<strong>

**There will be a new character in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Saturday Night Glee-ver

**Okay…I lied about the new character. I have no idea how to write her into the story xD Oh, this may not be that close to the events in the episode, because I accidentally deleted it xP Hopefully it'll be somewhat similar. Also, Mickey will explain her background with Connor. We'll also hear about Jeff's dad, maybe the rest of his family too? I'll be making them up, since there will probably be like, no background on him on the actual show. Hahaha, time for my brain to get workin!**

**I don't know if any of you looked at my Polyvore account stuff, but the person I choose to base what Mickey looks like is the model/actress/singer Agnes Deyn. I choose to base what Kallie looks like off of Zooey Dechanel. SO, if anything random involving her happens, you know who to picture with Chord Overstreet xD**

**I also noticed that I got Jeff's last name wrong before, and that his real last name is Sterling. So from now on he will be addressed that way.**

**And I'm saying it now before I forget, Kallie is a Sophomore, just like Rory, Sugar and Joe. This is for future reference, since I never declared it before. Mickey is obviously a junior. The song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "You Got The Love" by Florence & The Machine.**

**Also, I will actually be typing Rory's accented words in this chapter. My friend helped with what an Irish accent would be like through writing, so it helped me out a lot for any future dialogue that Rory may have.**

**Also, I have the next couple of chapters finished. So today I'll upload 8 and 9.  
><strong>

****Note, I'm Skipping Big Brother because I honestly don't like that episode****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey and Kallie.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

08: Saturday Night Glee-ver

.

* * *

><p>So Here's what you missed on Glee:<br>Mickey broke up with Rory because she knew that he was in love with Sugar, and she then found out that she had a secret admirer, and it turned out to be Jeff, a member of the Warblers. The two really hit it off, and then the New Directions won Sectionals, and Jeff and Mickey got together, and it was recently Mickey's birthday, and she's now Seventeen. And that's what you missed, on

GLEE

Mickey stood in the choir room with the other Glee club members. "So…what is this?" She asked, looking at the floor. "It's a special dance floor. Especially made for dancing." Mr. Schue said as he and Sue walked into the choir room. When they explained the contest they were having with the white suit, Mickey looked at her phone when it buzzed and smiled at the text from Jeff. The music started, and she snapped her attention back to the group. She went up after Kurt with Kallie, and they did a salsa-type dance. She laughed when Sam did body rolls, and she noticed Kallie laugh and blush. She nudged her with her elbow and Kallie made a face.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air, I know I can count on you_

After Glee Club, Mickey was walking to her locker, to get her history book. "Ugh, I hate carrying this damn book around…" She muttered, putting in her bag and closing her locker. Hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." A voice said. Mickey gently touched the hands and smiled. "Is it…Kallie?" She asked with a smile in her voice. "Nope." The voice said. "Okay, it's Jeff." Mickey said, gently taking the hands off of her eyes. She turned to see Jeff smiling at her and she hugged him. "What's up?" She asked. Jeff chuckled. "Don't you notice anything?" He asked. Mickey looked at him and grinned. "You're not in your uniform." She stated. "Yep. I talked to my dad, and he let me transfer to McKinley." Jeff said. "Oh my gosh, that's so great!" Mickey said, hugging Jeff again. "I'm also joining the Glee Club; I already talked to Mr. Shue." He said. "Welcome to glee then, Jeff Warbler." Kallie said with a smirk on her face as she and Sam walked over to the couple. "Thanks Kallie." Jeff said with a smile on his face. "When do you start?" Mickey asked. "Tomorrow. Miss. Pillsbury said I could explore campus today." Jeff said. "Well then, would you like to get coffee with us?" Mickey asked. "Yep, sounds good." Jeff said, grabbing Mickey's hand. "Great! I won't be the only blonde guy in Glee Club anymore!" Sam said. Kallie laughed. "Sam, just because Jeff's blonde doesn't mean anything." She said as the group walked out of the school.

_Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"_

The next day, Mickey walked into the choir room to see Jeff sitting beside Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Kallie and talking with them. "Hey guys." She said as she sat beside Jeff. Mercedes started singing 'Disco Inferno' and Sam was recording it. "You putting it on youtube?" Kallie asked. "Yep." Sam said. "You gonna show Mercedes how many views it gets?" Kallie asked. "Yep." Sam repeated. Mercedes soon finished her song and Santana started singing 'If I Can't Have You' and Mickey started silently dancing in her seat. Jeff was trying not to laugh, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Mickey. She was about to scold him when the music finished and they clapped with the rest of the club. Mickey listened to Mr. Schue and Santana talk. Mickey, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt soon were some of the few still in the choir room. "Hey Jeff, are you going to introduce Mickey to your dad soon?" Blaine asked. Jeff blushed. "Yeah…" He said. "Have you told your dad that you're dating Mickey?" Blaine asked. "What do you mean?" Mickey asked. "Jeff's dad is really strict." Blaine said. "Y-Yes. He's actually loosened up a little bit after hearing that." Jeff said. "How? Did he think you were gay before?" Mickey asked. Jeff hesitated. "Yes. I'm bisexual, but he still doesn't like it. He was happy to hear that I have a girlfriend." Jeff said. "I think that he should be there to support you no matter what. If not, he doesn't seem like a good parent." Kurt said. "I agree, Jeff." Mickey said. Jeff smiled softly and kissed Mickey's cheek. "Thanks."

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

"'ey Mickey, wai' up!" Rory said. Mickey and Jeff stopped walking and Rory caught up to them. "What's up?" Mickey asked. "I jus' remembered t'at ye never told me 'ow ye knew Connor." Rory said. Mickey looked down and accidentally squeezed Jeff's hand. "Who's Connor?" Jeff asked. "'e beat 'er up two months ago." Rory said. "What? Is this true Mickey?" Jeff asked. Mickey looked up and Rory was surprised to see tears on her face. "When I went to Juvie…I met him and a group of people." She said. "Do you want to sit down?" Jeff asked. "No. Connor was the one who convinced them to help me, and they helped me get through Juvie. Connor…he liked me. I kept telling him that I didn't want a romantic relationship with him, since he had become like a brother to me, and he didn't like that. He…got to the point where he literally attempted to rape me while I was still in Juvie, but the group of people, they protected me from him, and they pretty much shunned him. He never forgave me for that. I think…that when he finally got out, he tracked me down to get revenge." Mickey said, wiping the tears from her face and Jeff gently squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Mickey." Rory said. "It's alright Rory. I said that I would tell you, and I did." Mickey said. Rory nodded. "Alrig't." He said. "We'll see you tomorrow Rory." Jeff said as he and Mickey walked away from Rory. When they turned around the corner, Jeff put his hands on Mickey's shoulders. "Mickey, are you sure that you're okay?" Jeff asked. Mickey nodded. "It's just…an old memory. I look forward to the future, and I don't really care if others find out about my past." Mickey said. "Okay, just please, don't worry me anymore." Jeff said, pulling Mickey close. Mickey hugged him back. "Okay."

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_

Kallie watched as Sam showed Mercedes how many views and comments were on the video and when they kissed, she turned and walked away. She sighed. "_Well what did I expect? He still has strong feelings for her. Of course they'd get back together._" She thought. She almost didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. "O-Oh, I'm sorry." She squeaked, quickly wiping her face. "It's fine. Are you alright?" The boy asked. "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine." Kallie said. "I don't think that if you're crying, you're fine." The boy said. Kallie chuckled. "Y-Yeah, I guess that's true." She said. She looked at the boy to see that he has brown hair and brownish blue eyes. "Do you want to get some coffee with me? I'll help you cheer up." The boy said. "Okay." Kallie said, smiling faintly. "Ah, there's a smile! It's pretty." The boy said. Kallie laughed and the boy smiled. "What's your name? I'm Ryder. Ryder Lynn." The boy said happily. Kallie couldn't help but smile. "I'm Kallie Schuester."

_And things go wrong no matter what I do_

Kallie sat across from Ryder at the Lima Bean, and quietly sipped her coffee. "So why were you crying Kallie?" Ryder asked. "U-Um…Well…" Kallie stammered. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought I'd ask." Ryder quickly added. "It's fine. You see, there's a guy I like…I like him a lot. The thing is…he still has feelings for his ex, and…they just got back together." Kallie said. "Oh, I see. Does he know that you like him?" Ryder asked. Kallie shook her head before taking another drink of her coffee. "Ah. Well, I'm sorry that that happened Kallie. You seem like a really nice girl and I think that it's a sad thing that this boy didn't notice that you liked him." Ryder said. Kallie felt herself blush and she looked down. "T-thanks Ryder." She said. "No problem! Are you feeling better now?" Ryder asked. Kallie looked up and nodded. "Good. I'm happy that I was able to help." Ryder said happily, drinking some of his coffee. "What grade are you in Ryder?" Kallie asked. "Oh, I'm a freshman. You?" Ryder said. Kallie smiled. "Sophomore."

_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_

Mickey walked over to the auditorium, after changing into the white suit that Becky had made, which looks the exact same as the rest of the Glee Clubs' suits. When she got there, the group started to perform 'Stayin' Alive' and Mickey laughed as she and the others had fun during it. Afterwards, she and Kallie had changed back into their regular clothes and were talking. "So you never told Sam about your feelings?" Mickey asked. Kallie shook her head. "I saw him and Mercedes getting back together yesterday. I ran and I ended up running into someone." Kallie said. "Really, who was he?" Mickey asked with a smile on her face. Kallie blushed. "H-His name is Ryder. He's a freshman, and he's really nice." Kallie said. "That's great Kallie! You have a new friend, and someone who seems really nice too." Mickey said happily with a nod. She felt arms wrap around her waist and smiled. "Ah, hello Jeff." Mickey said. "Hey. I was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner at my house on Friday night?" Jeff asked as Kallie snuck away. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll finally be able to meet your family." Mickey said, turning around in Jeff's arms to face him. He kissed her and she laughed before pulling away. "Come on." She said as they walked down the hallway together.

_But you've got the love I need to see me through_

Jeff had picked up Mickey and when they got to his house, he sighed. "Before we go in, I should warn you. My mom is really…um…just weird and my sister is…not the nicest person around." Jeff said, slightly blushing. "Jeff, I think I can handle it. I'll be good." Mickey said. "N-No! I'm just saying…be yourself. I'm sure that they'll like you." Jeff said. Mickey smiled and kissed Jeff. "Okay, let's go." She said. Mickey had ended up deciding to wear a dark purple knee length skirt and a black t-shirt, just simple clothes. She walked with Jeff to the front door and he closed it behind Mickey. "Mom, I'm back with Mickey." He said, taking Mickey's hand as he guided her through his house to the kitchen, where Mrs. Sterling was cooking. Mickey was almost in awe at the size of the house, it was pretty big compared to what she's used to. Mrs. Sterling has long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and when she looked at Jeff and Mickey, Mickey noticed she has green eyes. Mickey also noticed a girl sitting at the counter texting with long blonde hair. "Mom, this is Michelle, my girlfriend." Jeff said. "You can call me Mickey." Mickey said with a smile. "Oh? You're so pretty!" Mrs. Sterling said as she walked over to where they stood. "You can call me Sheryl. It's nice to meet you Mickey. Jeff's told me about you." She said happily. Jeff's face reddened and Mickey giggled. "It's nice to meet you too." She replied. "The girl over there is my sister Diana." Jeff said, pointing to the girl sitting at the counter and the girl turned to reveal that her eyes are green. She stood up and walked over to where Jeff, Mickey and her mother stood. "So you're my brother's girlfriend?" She asked, looking Mickey up and down. "Yes she is." Jeff said. Diana scrunched her nose and scoffed. "Seriously?" She asked, before turning and returning to her spot at the table. "Diana! Don't be rude!" Mrs. Sterling said in a huff, before returning to cooking dinner. "Come on Mickey, I'll show you around the house." Jeff said with a blush still on his face.

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_

Jeff showed Mickey where the bathroom, the living room and the dining room were, and upstairs he pointed out which rooms are his sisters', his parents', the guest room, the upstairs bathroom, and his. His room was decorated with posters of bands and movies, as well as some shelves holding books and a desk with a chair and computer on it. Through the window, he pointed out that they have a pool and that Puck has cleaned it before. "You have a big house Jeff." Mickey said, sitting on the chair by his computer desk. "Yeah. It's lonely sometimes though." Jeff said, sitting on his bed. Mickey reached forward and grabbed Jeff's hand. She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her. "Jeff! Your father's home." Mrs. Sterling called. He sighed. "Well, it's time for you to meet my dad." Jeff said, standing up. Mickey stood and nodded. Jeff took her hand and led her down the stairs and his father was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Dad?" Jeff called as they walked into the room and his father looked at them. "T-This is Michelle, my girlfriend." Jeff said. "Y-You can call me Mickey." Mickey said. Jeff's father stood and held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Mickey. You can call me Mr. Sterling." He said. Mickey shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sterling." She said. He smiled back. "Dinner's ready~!" Mrs. Sterling called happily.

_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real, your love is real_

Mickey sat beside Jeff, across from his parents and his sister sat between her and Mrs. Sterling. "How do you like the food Mickey?" Mrs. Sterling asked. "It's great." Mickey said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it honey." Mrs. Sterling replied, happily eating some more herself. "Why are you being so quiet for once Diana?" Mrs. Sterling asked. "What? I can't quietly eat?" Diana asked. "It's not that. It's just you always talk when we have dinner. You always have something to say." Mrs. Sterling said casually. "Shut up mom." Diana said, staring at her food with a blush on her face. "I have to agree with mom Di. We can barely get you to be quiet during dinner." Jeff added. "Shut up!" Diana repeated, sounding defeated. Mickey smiled and bit back a laugh and Diana glared at her. "I dare you to laugh." She hissed. Mickey started laughing and Diana roared something about the bathroom and stomped away as Jeff and Mrs. Sterling joined in with the laughter, slamming the bathroom door shut. "Boy, and I thought that this dinner was going to be boring." Mr. Sterling said, before continuing to quietly eat his food.

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_

Jeff was driving Mickey home and they were talking about various things. They pulled up in Mickey's driveway. "I take it you had fun?" Jeff asked as he walked Mickey to the doorway. "Yeah, your family is nice." She said, smiling. "They seemed to really like you." Jeff said, looking away. Mickey saw him blushing and she smiled. They stopped in front of her front door and Jeff turned to her. "I'll see you later?" He asked. "Of course." Mickey said with a smile. Jeff kissed her and she went inside. "How was dinner?" Mickey's mother asked from the couch in the living room. "It was fun."

**Wooo, there's chapter 8! :) I hope you guys likes iiiiittttt!**

**Please review. If you think there's a song that they should sing, leave it in the review section c: Also, if you have any ideas on what you might like to see happen in this, don't be afraid to put them in a review, I'll look at them and if I like it, I'll use it!**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Dance With Somebody

**Yay for chapter 9! My inspiration for this fanfiction is baaacccckkkk for now! Let's just keep me interested right now xD Reviews tend to help me out! xP I ended up deleting from episodes 11 to 22, so same note as I put in the last one. I'll try to make the chapter as close to the episode as I can. I…don't really know a lot of Whitney Houston songs, so there may or may not be a song sung in this chapter, other than the episode songs. The lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Walk On The Water" By Britt Nicole.**

**Ah, I'll probably be skipping around a lot, since this chapter was somewhat difficult for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey and Kallie.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

09: Dance with Somebody

.

* * *

><p>So here's what you've missed on Glee:<p>

Jeff transferred to McKinley and he's happier because now he can be with Mickey more. Mickey explained how she knew Connor, and it turns out that they had met when she was in Juvie. Kallie was upset because Sam and Mercedes got back together and she really likes Sam, like a lot, and she met a boy named Ryder who comforted her and she found a new friend in him. Mickey met Jeff's family. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

Mickey sat in the auditorium, listening to Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Rachel sing 'How Will I Know'. When they finished, she clapped. "So you liked it?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, that was really good you guys, and I really like your outfits." Mickey said happily. "I wish you sang with us Mickey." Rachel said. "Oh, I'm good. You guys sounded amazing without me." Mickey said. "I think what Rachel is trying to say is that she wants to sing a song with you, Mickey." Mercedes said. "Oh. Well, maybe someday." Mickey said with a smile. "Come on, let's go and change. Glee club is in a few minutes." Kurt said. "Alright, I'll meet you guys in the choir room." Mickey said, waving at her friends before leaving the auditorium. Kallie met her along the way. "You seem happy." Mickey said. "Oh, Ryder and I were just hanging out for a few minutes." Kallie said. Jeff joined the girls on their walk to the choir room. "Wow, are you already over Sam?" Mickey asked. Kallie bit her lip. "No…I'm just…enjoying myself with my friend." Kallie said quietly. "I think you should tell Sam." Mickey said. "What? No, he's dating Mercedes. I don't want it to be awkward between us." Kallie said. "Well then, tell him in song. You don't have to sing to him exactly. Just get your feelings out in an indirect way." Jeff said. "You think I should?" Kallie asked. "Yeah, at least that way you won't constantly be torturing yourself." Mickey said. The trio walked into the choir room and Jeff sat with Sam and Blaine, and Mickey sat by Rachel and Mercedes, while Kallie sat by Sam. Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and started talking about this week's theme, Whitney. Mickey saw the excitement on Kurt and Rachel's faces. Sam asked whether or not that is appropriate because of her bad past and Mercedes replied saying "She's had a hard life, Sam."

_You look around, staring back at you_

After Glee, Kallie walked over to Mickey. "I decided on the song I want to sing." She said. "Already?" Mickey asked, watching Kallie nod. "You know how much I respect Whitney Houston." Kallie said. "Do you want my help singing the song?" Mickey asked. "Do you think I can go over to your house later and practice? You can tell me what you think if you want." Kallie asked. "Okay sure!" Mickey said happily. "Great! I can't wait." Kallie said happily, before walking away. Kallie walked to her locker and opened it. "Hey Kal." Ryder said, walking over to her. "Oh hey Ryder." Kallie said with a smile. "So how was Glee Club?" He asked. Kallie took some books out of her locker before closing it. "It was okay. We're doing Whitney Houston songs this week." Kallie said. "Oh, that's cool. Are you going to sing a song?" Ryder asked. Kallie nodded, and the two walked down the hallway.

_Another wave of doubt, will it pull you under? You wonder_

The next day, Mickey was sitting by Kallie. "You can do this. Don't worry." She said. "I…I know I can…" Kallie said quietly. The rest of the club slowly dribbled into the room and Jeff sat by Mickey and Kallie. "Hey Jeff." Kallie greeted, before Mickey could. "Hey. You excited?" Jeff asked. Kallie slowly nodded, before Mr. Schue stood in front of the Glee club to introduce Brittany. She started singing "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" And she pulled various members of the club up to dance with her, including Mickey and Jeff at some point. She eventually pulled Santana up with her and they danced. The number somehow transferred into the auditorium and they continued the song. Mickey smiled and bobbed her head along with the music. Kallie was watching the number with a smile. When they finished, Kallie told Mr. Schue that she had a song and climbed up onto the stage. She stood in the middle of the stage and the band started playing the music that Kallie had given them earlier. She took a deep breath and started singing.

(The lyrics are long so, shortened lyrics for you! They're altered, I took the first chorus out, moved the second verse sooner and that stuff. The song is "Where Do Broken Hearts Go", obviously by Whitney herself.)

"_I know it's been some time_

_But there's something on my mind_

_You see I haven't been the same_

_Since that cold November day_…"

Kallie walked around on the stage as she sang, and she started to get into the song.

"_We said we needed space_

_But all we found was an empty place_

_And the only things I learned_

_Is that I need you desperately_

_Ooh baby, I've been around enough to know_

_That dreams don't turn to gold_

_And that there is no easy way_

_No, you just can't run away_

_What we have is so much more_

_Than we ever had before_

_And no matter how I try_

_You're always on my mind_

_So here I am_

_And can you please tell me, oh?_

_Where do broken hearts go?_

_Can they find their way home?_

_Back to the open arms_

_Of a love that's waiting there_

_And if somebody loves you_

_Won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes_

_And I know that you still care for me_

_For me_

_You still care for me_."

When Kallie finished the song, she found herself panting and realized that she had tears on her face. The club started clapping and she quickly wiped her face, before nearly running off stage. Mickey saw Sam get up to go after her and she sighed. "Kallie is so clueless." She said quietly. "Yeah she is." Jeff added.

_What if I'm overtaken? What if I never make it?_

Kallie rushed towards the nearest girls' bathroom and she heard someone walking behind her. "Kallie?" Sam called. Kallie nearly froze, but she slowly stopped walking. "Y-Yes Sam?" She asked. "Are you alright?" Sam asked, walking closer to her. "I'm fine." Kallie said, turning to face Sam. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Kallie said, quickly rushing inside of the girls' bathroom before Sam could stop her.

_What if no one's there? Will you hear my prayer?_

When Mickey walked into the choir room the next day, she smiled when she saw Jeff and sat beside him, and beside Santana. "So how's your day going?" She asked. "It's going okay." He said with a smile before kissing her cheek. "Ew; get a room you lovebirds." Santana said, nudging Mickey's side with her elbow. Mickey blushed and Jeff laughed along with Santana. Quinn and Joe started singing "Saving All My Love for You" and Mickey rested her head on Jeff's shoulder, smiling during their performance. A little while after that, Santana and Rachel sang "So Emotional" and Mickey felt like she wanted to dance with them. She looked at Jeff beside her and he sent her a smile, and she smiled back, before focusing back on the performance. Afterwards, they were walking down the hallway and talking to themselves, when Sam walked up to them. "Hey guys, Kallie isn't talking to me. Do you know why?" He asked. Mickey looked at Jeff and he shrugged. She shook her head. "I think you should ask her." Jeff said. "I've been trying, but she finds ways to avoid me, like hiding in the girls' bathroom or locker room." Sam said. "Well, you could always go in there after her. Chances are the room will probably be empty when you do." Mickey said. Sam looked up, like he was thinking and he smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll try talking to her now." Sam said, running past Mickey and Jeff. Mickey chuckled and Jeff shook his head. "They are seriously made for each other." Jeff said. "Oh yeah."

_When you take that first step into the unknown, you know that he won't let you go_

"Hey Kallie, I need to talk to you." Sam said as he walked into the choir room, where Kallie was organizing some sheet music. "I can't right now Sam, I'm busy." Kallie said, keeping her back to Sam. "Kallie, come on." Sam said, grabbing her arm. Kallie dropped the sheet music she was holding on the piano and sighed, turning to Sam. "What is it?" She asked. "Why haven't you been talking to me lately?" Sam asked. "That's it?" Kallie asked. "Yes! I really want to know!" Sam said. Kallie closed her eyes. "The guy I like is a fool." Kallie said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I like a guy, and he doesn't know I like him. I've given hints and stuff, and he still hasn't noticed and now he has a girlfriend." Kallie said, leaning against the piano. "I agree; he is a fool not to notice you Kallie. You're an amazing friend." Sam said, offering a smile. Kallie ran her fingers through her bangs. "He's a major idiot." She said. "A moron." Sam added. Kallie pressed her lips into a firm line. "Do you know who it is?" Kallie asked. "Uh…no." Sam said. Kallie sighed and shook her head. She hit him on his head and he winced. "What was that for?" He asked. "It's you, idiot!" Kallie said. "W-What?" Sam asked. "_You're_ the one that I like!" She said, red-faced. "Oh." Sam said. Kallie slapped her forehead before turning and picking up the sheet music. "Now you know. Let me get back to work." Kallie said, walking out of the Choir room with the sheet music, leaving a dumbstruck Sam behind her.

_So what are you waiting for? What do you have to lose?_

*skip a day*

"So do you want to go to Glee practice?" Jeff asked. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Mickey asked with a smile on her face. "Well, we could go and have some coffee." Jeff said, hugging Mickey's waist. "Oh Jeff, let's go to Glee practice and I promise that afterwards we can get coffee; my treat." Mickey said with a smile. "Okay, it's a deal." Jeff said, kissing Mickey's cheek, before releasing her. They walked into the auditorium and Mercedes, Artie, Blaine and Kurt were already singing. Brittany and Santana joined, and then Mickey and Jeff joined. The rest of the group slowly joined, and near the end of the song, Kallie joined in, and she was nearly attacked by Kallie and Sam, who welcomed her to the group, along with the others. They finished the song and were happily talking with each other, before Mr. Schue walked on the stage, happy to see everyone.

_Your insecurities, they try to hold to you_

Mickey and Jeff sat across from each other at one of the smaller tables at the Lima Bean. "You know, it feels like we haven't really had any alone time recently." Jeff said. "What do you mean?" Mickey asked, taking a drink of her coffee. "I mean, it feels like every time we've gone out recently, we've had Kallie or Sam with us, or both of them." Jeff said, before taking a drink of his coffee. "Oh…yeah, I guess you have a point." Mickey said, smiling a lopsided smile. "What about a movie tomorrow night?" Jeff asked. "Okay, sounds like a date." Mickey said happily. "Well, isn't this a nice scene."

Mickey hissed under her breath. "Connor." She whispered. Jeff looked at the boy who spoke, Connor, who was standing by the table in a Lima Bean apron. His brown hair is longer, tied back into a small ponytail. "Ya miss me? I told you that I wanted to talk to you." Connor said with a grin on his face. "Well I don't want to hear anything you want to say." Mickey said, looking away from Connor. Connor reached toward her and Jeff grabbed his wrist. "Leave her alone." Jeff said in a low voice. Connor scoffed and took his wrist back. "Who are you, her _boyfriend_?" He spat. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Jeff asked, slowly standing up. All of the humor on Connor's face vanished, and was replaced with anger. "What? _You're_ her boyfriend? You're so scrawny!" He said with faint amusement in his voice. "I still have the balls to defend my girlfriend and to stand up to you." Jeff replied, not showing any of the anger that was in his voice. Connor was about to open his mouth to say something, but Mickey stopped him, standing up. "Connor, the last time you tried to talk to me, you beat the crap out of me. If what you have to say is like that, then I don't ever want to hear what you have to say." Mickey said. Connor reached toward her again, and Jeff shoved him away. "Hey!" Connor shouted. "I told you to leave her alone!" Jeff shouted back. "Jeff, let's just go." Mickey said, gently grabbing onto Jeff's arm. Connor slammed his fist into Jeff's face, knocking him back into the window. "Jeff!" Mickey shouted before Connor grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Mickey shouted, trying to wiggle her elbow free from Connor's grasp. Jeff pulled Connor's hand off of Mickey and shoved him.

"What is going on over here?!" Another employee, a woman, asked, storming over. Mickey looked around, and realized that it was silent in the coffee shop and she looked at the employee. "He was harassing me and just attacked my boyfriend." She said, pointing to Connor. The woman turned to Connor. "Jones! Is this true?" She asked in a no-nonsense voice. "Yes." He said. The woman rubbed her temples. "This is the last straw. You're fired, Jones. Give your apron back and get your ass out of here." The woman snapped. Connor growled something under his breath and took the apron off, throwing it to the woman before storming out. The rest of the coffee shop slowly started their conversations back up and the woman turned to Mickey and Jeff. "I am really sorry about this. The next time you guys come in, your order is free. It'll be on me as my apology." The woman said with a smile before rushing away. "Are you alright Jeff?" Mickey asked, inspecting his cheek. "I'm fine; a punch is no big deal." Jeff said, smiling. "That looked like it hurt." Mickey said softly. "I'm fine, all that matters is he didn't hurt you. Do you want to leave?" Jeff asked. Mickey nodded and the two grabbed their coffees before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 9! :) Ahh, Kallie and Sam… xP<strong>

**Please review!**


	10. Choke

**Oh my gosh, chapter 10! I…honestly didn't think that I would make it this far, but I did! Like I said before, I don't have the last episodes for season 3, so I'm going off of memory here. I remember the basic plotline of what happens, so I'll do my best! :) The lyrics in this chapter are to the song "Shot in the Dark" By Within Temptation.**

**Ehh, this chapter may be somewhat boring, since I don't really know what to do for this one xD**

**I may do more time skips in this chapter.**

**I lied. I decided to add this one today as well. I couldn't help it. Chapter 11 will be posted today as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey and Kallie.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

10: Choke

.

* * *

><p>So here's What You've Missed on Glee:<p>

Kallie sang a song to get her feelings out and she then told Sam that she likes him, leaving him really confused. Mickey and Jeff were having coffee, when Connor showed up. He was being a jerk to Mickey and punched Jeff. He then got fired for harassing the customers. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

Mickey saw that Kallie was hitting her head on her locker. "Kallie, are you okay?" She asked. Kallie stopped, opened her locker, and stuck her head inside of it. "Kallie? Talk to me girl." Mickey said, putting her hand on Kallie's shoulder. "I feel way too embarrassed to show my face today." Kallie said, keeping her head in her locker. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked. "It just hit me that now Sam knows that I like him! Oh my god, I can't look at him straight in the face ever again!" Kallie moaned. "Kallie, come on, get your head out of there!" Mickey said, trying to pry Kallie out of her locker. "Noooo! I must hide my shame!" Kallie groaned. Mickey pulled Kallie out of her locker and Kallie slammed her head on the locker next to hers. "Kallie, stop acting like a child. You know that it's better you told him. What if he never knew and something happened to either of you?" Mickey said, turning Kallie around. Kallie looked at Mickey. "I…guess…" She muttered. "Come on Kallie. For all you know, he could like you back or something." Mickey said. "I guess you're right…" Kallie said. Mickey looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you are right." Kallie said. Mickey smiled. "Come on, let's go to Glee."

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_

Mickey and Kallie walked into the choir room and Mickey smiled when she saw Jeff waving at her. He's sitting by Finn and Rachel today, and Mickey sat beside him, Kallie did as well. "Hey Kallie!" Finn said with a smile. Kallie waved to Finn and Rachel. "Hey." She said. Mickey and Jeff started chatting and Sam walked in. He smiled and Kallie and sat beside her. "Hey Shiny." He said with a dorky grin. "Ah! I thought you forgot about that!" Kallie said with a pout. Sam chuckled. "Of course not, that's a nickname I gave you!" Sam said happily. Kallie laughed and gently shoved Sam's side, causing him to laugh as well. While they were talking, Puck walked into the room, singing 'School's Out' and playing a guitar. When he threw the guitar on the ground, Kallie winced, and when he walked out, Kallie ran and picked up the guitar. "How dare he abuse this guitar?!" She hissed. "You know, that was probably for emphasis on the song." Sam said with a raised eyebrow. "But still! It's like, a crime to do that to a guitar like this!"

_I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all_

Mickey walked into the living room of her house. "Mom? I'm home from school. Jeff's here too." She called. Mickey looked in the living room, and her mom wasn't there. "Mom?" She called, going into the kitchen. Mickey's mom wasn't there, and she ran a hand through her short hair. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked. "Something must be up. Mom's usually either in the living room or in the kitchen." Mickey said. She looked into the hallway, to see her mom on the floor. "Mom!" Mickey shouted, running over to her. Her mom looked at her. "Oh hey honey." She said in a tired voice. "Mom, what happened?" Mickey asked, she and Jeff helping her mom stand. "I…I'm not sure." Her mom said. "Should we take you to the doctor, to make sure that you're alright?" Mickey asked. "No, I'm sure I'm fine. I was going to take a nap anyway." Her mom said, starting toward her room. "Mom, please be careful." Mickey said. Her mom turned and smiled. "I will be honey." She said before going into her room. "Are you alright? You look pale." Jeff asked, looking at Mickey. "I-I'm fine. I'm going to get a snack, do you want one?" Mickey asked with a smile. "Yeah." Jeff said, smiling back. As they walked to the kitchen, Jeff noticed Mickey's smile faded and was replaced with a slight frown.

_I'm not done, it's not over_

The next day, Mickey and Jeff were sitting in the choir room, talking about a song. "Hey guys." Kallie said with a smile, sitting by them. "Hey Kallie." Mickey said with a smile. "Hey Kal." Jeff said, nearly echoing Mickey. When Mr. Schue walked in, Mickey raised her hand. "Mr. Schue? Jeff and I have a song we'd like to sing." She said. "Okay, go for it." Mr. Schue said. Mickey and Jeff walked and stood in front of the rest of the Glee club. "This is a favorite song of ours." Jeff said. "It's one that we'd like to share with you guys." Mickey said. The band started playing, and Mickey started the song off.

(The song is "Utopia" by Within Temptation and Chris Jones)

"_The burning desire_

_To live and roam free_

_It shines in the dark_

_And it grows within me_

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_

_So where I am going, you won't be in the end_…"

Jeff started in on his part of the song, and he let go of Mickey's hand.

"_I'm dreaming in colors_

_Of getting the chance_

_Of dreaming of trying the perfect romance_

_The search of the door, to open your mind_

_In search of the cure of mankind_…"

Jeff and Mickey looked at each other as they started on the next part of the song, and they held each others' hands.

"_Help us were drowning_

_So close up inside_."

They parted, and walked opposite ways, as they continued singing.

"_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?_

_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?_"

Mickey looked at the club before started in on the next part.

"_I'm searching for Answers, not given for free_…"

Jeff joined her.

"_Your hurting inside, is there life within me?_"

Mickey sang the next solo line, before Jeff joined her again.

"_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_

_So you're taking the road all alone in the end_

_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there_

_I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share_

_In search of the door, to open your mind_

_In search of the cure of mankind_

_Help us were drowning_

_So close up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia_

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?_

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are…_"

As they sang, some of the club members started swaying back and forth, along to the beat of the music. Kallie smiled to herself, and glanced at Sam. She almost didn't notice him looking back at her. When she did, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia_

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia_

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are_

_Why does it rain_?"

As they finished the song, the club applauded for them and they hugged, before Mr. Schue stood. "That was great you guys!" He said happily. Jeff and Mickey sat back down, and Mickey nudged Kallie with her elbow. "I saw the glance you two shared~!" She whispered happily. Kallie blushed and stared straight ahead, muttering something along the lines of 'nosy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! This chapter was short xD It seems like it was somewhat of a filler chapter. But, don't forget about the thing with Mickey's mom, it will most likely be important and play a part in future chapters.<strong>

**Please review! c:**


	11. Prom-asaurus

**Yay for chapter 11! :) What happens next with Kallie and her mom is loosely based on what I am currently going through with my mom. My mom is disabled and cannot work, and she's been to the hospital more than several times within this past year. Two of the visits were because of some kidney stones, but the doctors got rid of them and there are some other problems with her health. There are most likely others out there who are probably going through the same thing, so I hope that you guys may be able to relate to her. And let me add that I didn't go to my junior prom or my senior prom. We don't have a lot of money, SO, I didn't want to go. Plus dances aren't really my thing. **

**I may or may not end up adding the fact that we nearly lost our home several times to her storyline because I don't want to make this fanfiction too personal, but it would be nice. I'll probably add it to a different fanfiction if anything.**

**The song for this chapter is "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" by Fall Out Boy.**

**Oh crap, this chapter is like, 8 pages long on word xD Well, this chapter has some things happening. Like, stuff with Mickey's mom, stuff with her relationship with Jeff, and some things with Kallie and Ryder. Haha, time for some cheese! xD**

**Note: There may be some things happening to Mickey and/or Kallie that has happened to me. I'm deciding to put more interesting things into the fic! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey, Kallie, and their families. *except for Mr. Schue and Emma***

* * *

><p>.<p>

11: Prom-asaurus

.

* * *

><p>So here's what you've missed on Glee:<p>

Mickey found Kallie hitting her head on her locker and Kallie said that it probably wouldn't be the same between her and Sam, but Mickey proved that it would be the same, but he'd just know. Mickey's mom passed out in their hallway and even though Mickey kept telling Jeff that she was fine, he's able to tell that she's worried about her mom. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

"Excuse me."

Kallie walked backwards through a group of students and they stared at her as she did. Her hair is a bright red color and it's tied into a loose side bun. She had a grin on her face and purposely walked into Mickey and Jeff. She spun around, the same grin on her face. "Hey guys!" She chirped happily. "Um….what did you do to your hair?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raised. "Oh, it's not really dyed. I just put in a ton of that fake hair coloring. Did you know that if you have dark hair and you put enough of it in that your hair will turn a bright version of that color?" Kallie asked happily. (A/N: I have no idea if that is really true, that's just one of Kallie's ideas. It is most likely not true, so don't try that at home, kids!) Mickey and Jeff exchanged glances. "Um, no it doesn't, Kallie." Mickey said. "Well it worked for me! There may still be a little bit of red in it when I wash it out of my hair, but who cares! You guys ready for Glee Club?" Kallie said happily, starting to bounce in place. "Yeah, but just one word of advice Kallie. Tone down the hyper." Mickey said, poking Kallie's cheek.

_Brothers and sisters put this record down, Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)_

The glee club sat in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue and were chatting about various things, the main thing being Prom coming up. "What's with the red hair?" Sam asked Kallie. "I felt like it!" Kallie said happily. "Okay. What if it doesn't entirely come out?" Sam asked. "Then I guess I'll walk around with orange hair for a couple of days. It's no big deal." Kallie said with a grin, making Sam laugh. Mickey looked at Jeff. "Are we going to prom?" He asked. "If you want too. I've…never really gone to a dance before." Mickey said, slightly blushing. "Really?" Jeff asked. Mickey nodded. "Well then, let's go! We can go next year too." Jeff said with a smile. Mickey laughed and nodded in agreement. Mr. Schue walked in and started talking about prom, saying that the Glee club will be performing at prom again this year. Brittany announced that the theme of this year's prom is Dinosaurs and Kallie cheered loudly. Mickey looked at her and she had a big grin on her face.

_We will leave you high and dry; it's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

Mickey sighed when she walked into her house and set her messenger bag on the living room couch. "Mom, I'm home." She called. Mickey's mom walked out of the kitchen. "Welcome home. How was school?" She asked. "Oh, it was great. The Glee club is performing at Prom. Jeff's coming by later so we can rehearse the number that we're going to be singing." Mickey said, sitting on the couch and taking her shoes off. "That's great, honey. Do you know what dress you're going to wear?" Her mom asked. "I think I might just re-use one of my old ones. I know that ever since you started to get the divorce from that dad we haven't had a lot of money. If I don't like any of the others, then I'll probably just get one from goodwill or something." Mickey said. Mickey's mom sighed and sat beside her on the couch. "Mickey, I have to tell you something." She said. "What is it mom?" Mickey asked, turning her attention to her mom. "Michelle, I talked to my doctor today, and the reason that I've been having pains in my lower back is because I have some kidney stones." Mickey's mom said. Mickey felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "What? Can they get rid of them?" Mickey asked. "Yes. I'm scheduled to have surgery on Sunday." Her mom said. Mickey ran a hand through her hair and felt like she was shaking. "M-Mom, are you going to be alright?" Mickey asked. Her mom smiled. "Yes honey, I'll be okay. Your brother is coming down for a little while to help out. He's transferring to the local college." Mickey's mom said. Mickey hugged her mom and she hugged her back. "I'm just glad that you'll be okay mom." Mickey said with a faint smile. Mickey's mom stood. "Alright. Now get working on your homework. Try to have it done by the time Jeff comes over, okay?" Mickey's mom said. Mickey nodded and stood, taking her shoes and messenger bag with her into her room. She sat on her bed, putting her things down, and hugged one of her pillows close. She buried her face in the pillow and let herself cry.

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless_

"Mickey! Ryder's here!" Mickey's mom called. Mickey put her homework away and made sure that her eyes weren't red. Jeff knocked on her bedroom door. "Knock knock." He said. "Hey." Mickey said with a faint smile. Jeff's smile faded and he closed the door behind him before joining Mickey on her bed. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked, putting a hand on Mickey's back. Mickey looked at him and told him what her mom had told her when she got home. Jeff sighed. "Mickey, I'm sure that your mom will be okay." He said. "But what if she isn't Jeff? You know as well as I do that her health hasn't been too well lately. I'm worried that something else may happen." Mickey said quietly. Jeff sighed and pulled Mickey close. Mickey returned the hug, hugging Jeff tightly. "Don't worry Mickey. I'm sure that your mom can pull through this." He said, kissing the top of Mickey's head. "Yeah…" Mickey said quietly. Jeff placed his hand under Mickey's chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. He kissed her lips before smiling at her. "It'll be okay." He said. Mickey kissed Jeff and smiled. "Okay." She whispered. Jeff smiled. "Okay, now let's practice our song for prom."

_The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

"Hey Ryder!" Kallie called happily. Ryder smiled and waved. "Hey Kallie. What's up?" He asked as Kallie caught up to him. "So the dye isn't all gone, I take it?" Ryder asked, eying Kallie's now orange hair, which is in a ponytail. "Yeah, but hey, now I have orange hair!" Kallie said happily. Ryder laughed and agreed with her. They stopped walking and Kallie turned to Ryder. "Hey Ryder, I was wondering something." She said. "What is it?" Ryder asked. "Do you want to go to prom with me? Like, as friends?" Kallie asked. Ryder smiled and set his hand on Kallie's head. "Sure! Sounds fun." He said. "Yay! Thank you so much!" Kallie said, hugging Ryder who laughed and returned her hug. They pulled away from each other. "So the Glee club is performing?" Ryder asked. "Yeah." Kallie said with a smile. "Sounds cool." Ryder said, nodding.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)_

Mickey and Kallie were talking as they dug through the dresses at goodwill. "So, you're going to prom with Ryder?" Mickey asked. "Yeah. We're both excited." Kallie said, eyeing a black and purple dress. "So, are you over Sam, then?" Mickey asked, pulling out a dark blue dress. "We're just going as friends, nothing more." Kallie said, taking the dress off of the rack. Mickey raised one of her eyebrows and went into the changing room to try on the dark blue dress. "Kallie, can you tell me what you think?" She called. Kallie walked over, still holding onto the black and violet dress and Mickey let her into the dressing room. The dress she's wearing is spaghetti strap, has a black ribbon around her waist, goes to her knees, and it shows off her figure. "Wow Mickey, you look great in that. I think that dark blue is your color." Kallie said. Mickey blushed and started to change back. "I think I'll try this one on." Kallie said, starting to change. "That dress looks nice." Mickey said, glancing at the dress before Kallie put it on. "It's something I've liked." Kallie said, putting it on. Mickey looked at Kallie in the dress and smiled. The dress has short sleeves, and short ruffles around the collar and it goes straight down to her knees. "I like it." Mickey said. Kallie smiled and spun around, making the dress puff up and out. "I like it too! I think we just found our prom dresses!"

_We're only good for the latest trends, we're only good cause you can have almost famous friends, besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

Mickey stood in her room after putting on her dress, and Kallie stood beside her, wearing hers. The two are getting ready before prom, and Kallie's spending the night at Mickey's afterwards. Mickey's mom made a dinner for the four teens to eat before prom, so after eating they'll leave. Kallie's hair has finally returned to its normal black color, after scrubbing it with soap every day, and Kallie has it in a bun. Mickey just has a blue headband in her hair, since it's short and she's wearing the charm bracelet that Jeff had given to her for her birthday. "Mickey, Kallie! Jeff and Ryder are here." Mickey's mom called. Mickey looked at Kallie and smiled. "Well, let's go meet up with the boys." She said. Kallie nodded in agreement. The girls walked down the stairs and Jeff smiled, while Ryder blushed. "Hey guys!" Kallie said happily, before bouncing over to Ryder. "H-hey." He said, smiling. Mickey walked over to Jeff and he hugged her. "You look great." He said. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Mickey said. "So do you guys want to take pictures now, or after you eat?" Mickey's mom asked. Mickey sighed. "Let's just get them over with now." She nearly groaned. The others agreed, and after posing for pictures, they ate dinner, and then left.

_Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down, into your notebook (spit lines like these)_

"So which of us is singing first?" Jeff asked Mr. Schue when we got to the school. "Jeff, you and Mickey will sing our song after Brittany sings hers. Kallie, you can sing yours after Santana sings her solo." Mr. Schue said. "Alright!" Kallie said happily, before she and Ryder walked towards the dance floor. Mickey chuckled and looked at Jeff. He smiled at her and took her hand. "Come on, let's dance." He said, bringing her onto the dance floor. Mickey smiled as she and Jeff danced to Brittany's song. When she finished, they walked onto the stage and Mickey started the song off.

(Song is "First Dance (Lovin' On You)" By NeverShoutNever!)

"_Well, it started with your hips_

_So I moved up to your lips_

_To take a chance, ask for a dance_

_'Cause you're the cutest thing_

_On this side of the world_

_We call our homes, yet I feel so all alone_

_Half of the time we gotta live_

_With what we got and I got nothin'_

_So I pray you take my hand_

_So we can conjure up a somethin' rad_…"

Jeff joined in when they reached the chorus and the two danced on stage along with the music.

"_And you could move on with your life_

_Just like you do, just like you shooby-do do do_

_But you could make everything alright and I want you to_

_Because ever since the first dance_

_All I thought about was lovin' on you_…"

Jeff started the next verse.

"_So I moved to the dance floor_

_With instincts and nothing more_

_I had ants in my pants, I did the boogie dance_

_And there was nothing to do but laugh_

_So I took another leap_

_Hoping to sweep you off your feet_

_I said, "Baby, maybe we could bust this joint_

_And see if my place is open to chill"_…"

As Mickey and Jeff sang their song, Kallie and Ryder were dancing with each other. "Thanks again for coming here with me Ryder. It would have been kind of lonely without you." Kallie said, smiling. "It's no problem Kallie. I'm having fun." Ryder said with a smile. Kallie grinned. "I'm having fun too!" She chirped. Ryder hugged Kallie. "Ah, you're adorable!" He said, before letting go of her. Kallie blushed and Ryder laughed before he grabbed her and continued dancing. "_Why am I blushing right now? I'm used to being called adorable by Emma…Is this different when it comes from a guy_?" Kallie thought. Mickey and Jeff finished their song and Santana walked onto the stage with Brittany and Tina to start her song. Ryder pulled Kallie toward the refreshment table. "I'm going to get some punch. Would you like some?" Ryder asked. "Yeah!" Kallie said happily. Mickey walked over to Kallie with a smile on her face. "Your face is red." She said. "Shut up." Kallie said, sticking her tongue out. Mickey smiled. "It's okay, you don't need to hide anything." She said jokingly. Jeff and Ryder walked over to the girls, each holding two cups of punch and handing them to the girls. "So are you having fun Ryder?" Jeff asked. "Yeah." Ryder said with a smile. The group continued chatting for a few minutes until Santana finished her song and Kallie went onto the stage. She took a deep breath before starting her song.

(Song is "Safe" by Britt Nicole)

"_You keep trying to get inside my head  
>While I keep trying to lose the words you said<br>Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread  
>To my life, what I know, yeah, I'm losing control and<em>

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
>So close, it's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe<em>

_You're not safe_…"

Kallie sucked in a breath of air when she saw Sam and Mercedes dancing and she clenched her hands, letting out the breath as she continued singing.

"_I'm strong enough I've always told myself  
>I never want or need somebody else<br>But I've already fallen from that hill  
>So I'm dropping my guard<br>Here's your chance in my heart and_

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
>So close, it's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't<em>

_Everything you want, but it's everything you need  
>It's not always happy endings, but it's all the in-betweens<br>It's taken so long, so long to finally see  
>That your love is worth the best<em>

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_…"

As Kallie sang, Mickey and Jeff were dancing; Jeff's hands around her waist and Mickey's hands around his neck. "So, are you excited that we're going to be seniors next year?" She asked. Jeff smiled a tiny smile. "Yeah. I'm happy that I'll be here with you next year." He said. Mickey smiled. "I love you Mickey." Jeff said. Mickey smiled. "I love you too Jeff." She said. Jeff leaned and kissed Mickey's lips, and held her close. Meanwhile, Ryder was watching Kallie sing and he felt like he was in awe. He hasn't ever seen her like this before, and to him, it made Ryder see Kallie in a different light. To him, it looks like Kallie is being herself again. Ryder smiled to himself as he continued to watch Kallie sing.

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
>So close, it's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe<em>…"

Sam smiled when he looked at Kallie. He couldn't help but feel happy seeing her on stage singing, but sad at the same time. He couldn't think of a reason why he felt sad, he just does. Sam shook the feeling off and focused his attention back on Mercedes. He finally is with the girl that he's been chasing after the past couple of months. But why does he feel like something's missing?

"_Oh no, my walls are gonna break  
>So close, it's more than I can take<br>I'm so tired of turning and running away  
>When love just isn't safe<em>

_You're not safe, and that's okay_."

As Kallie finished her song, she smiled shyly when the other students applauded for her. She walked off of the stage as Sam and the other boys from the New Directions walked on. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back, before Ryder walked over to her. "Hey Kallie, you were amazing!" He said, hugging Kallie. Kallie felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled, pulling away from Ryder. "Thanks Ryder." She said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The next song, 'What Makes You Beautiful' started and Ryder smiled. "Let's dance!" He said happily, holding his hand out towards Kallie. Kallie nodded in reply. Ryder pulled Kallie along behind him and Kallie felt like she was a tomato. As they started dancing, Kallie felt like it was right to be there with Ryder.

_We're friends when you're on your knees, Make them dance like we were shooting their feet_

Ryder and Kallie stood in the living room in Mickey's house. "So, thanks again for going with me." Kallie said, nodding nervously. "I've already told you Kallie, it was no problem." Ryder said with a chuckle. "I guess I'll see you on Monday." Kallie said. Ryder nodded. Before he turned to leave, he planted a kiss on Kallie's cheek and scurried to the front door, where Jeff and Mickey were saying goodbye to each other. Kallie gently touched the spot on her cheek where Ryder kissed her and she bit her lip. "Hey Kallie. What's up with the red face?" Mickey asked, walking into the living room after saying goodbye to the boys. "I-It's nothing." Kallie said, smiling at Mickey and following her up the stairs. "Kallie, don't lie to me." Mickey said as they went into her room. Kallie let out a groan and feel on top of Mickey's bed. "Mickey, I'm so confused!" She wailed, waving her arms in the air. Mickey sat beside Kallie. "Okay, speak." She said, jabbing her finger into Kallie's side, making her jump. "Okay, so you know that I like Sam." Kallie said. "Yep." Mickey said, removing her headband. "You also know that he's dating Mercedes and that's why I was upset and it's because of that I met Ryder." Kallie added, taking her hair out it it's bun. Mickey nodded, running a hand through her hair as Kallie flipped hers over her shoulder. "But…I'm starting to think that I might like Ryder. He's just…so nice to me, and he kissed my cheek, and…and I don't know what to do." Kallie finished. Mickey sighed. "Okay Kallie. Here's what you are going to do. For the next week, you will stop thinking about both Sam and Ryder in a romantic way. Just be their friend. If you still have any feelings for any of the two after this week, you should think about which friendship you treasure, and which friendship you would like to have evolve into something more." Mickey said, smiling comfortingly at Kallie. Kallie nodded. "Okay than, I think I'll do that." Kallie said.

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless_

Mickey took her shoes off and sat facing Kallie. "Now I have a dilemma of my own." She said. "What's up?" Kallie asked. "Well…it's about me and Jeff." Mickey added. "What is it?" Kallie asked, starting to remove her dress. "We're thinking about having sex." Mickey said. Kallie stopped and looked at Mickey. "Mickey, that's really big. Are you sure that you guys are ready? I mean, what if something goes wrong and you end up pregnant?" Kallie asked, wanting to grab Mickey and shake her by her shoulders. "We've thought about that, and…if I do possibly get pregnant, we'd raise the child together. We…just don't know if we should wait until summer, or until next year." Mickey said. Kallie sighed. "Look, I'm younger than you, and I've never had a boyfriend, so I wouldn't be the best one to ask about this. I do know one thing for sure though. Mickey, if you two really love each other, and you're really sure…then I guess it would be okay. Just be sure that you guys are really ready." Kallie said. "He's going to be spending the next two weeks over here. He's going to help out around here until my brother moves back." Mickey said slowly. "Alright, just be careful Mickey." Kallie said. "We're not even sure yet, but if we do, we will be careful." Mickey said. Kallie sighed and smiled. "You better be. If you get pregnant, I'll kill you and Jeff." She said. The two girls laughed, before changing out of their dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Da dada! I hope this chapter didn't drag on. I didn't even notice how long it was until I finished writing it. xD<strong>

**Please review! c:**


	12. Props

**Okay, this chapter will have barely any things at the school. I want to try to explore Mickey and Jeff's relationship a little bit more, not to mention I'm excited to write when Jeff meets Mickey's big brother. Oh, and relationship changes for people~ :D hahaha, you'll have to read to see who! **

**_Let me add one thing. While Mickey has help while she is going through this stuff with her mom's health, I didn't have any. I didn't even have a boyfriend. I wasn't able to go to my best friend either because I didn't want others to worry. The only thing that I told others about was when mom had the kidney stone. My mom is still currently going through some health issues._**

**The song used in this chapter is "Of All The Gin Joints In All The World" by Fall Out Boy.**

**Oh, and this chapter may be short due to lack of…stuff. Ah! If there are any intimate scenes in this chapter, it won't have anything that is M rated. If some of the events of this chapter are too "Mature", let me know and I'll change the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey, Kallie, and their families. *except for Mr. Schue and Emma***

* * *

><p>.<p>

12: Props

.

* * *

><p>So here's what you've missed on Glee:<p>

Mickey's mom found out that she has some kidney stones, and she's going to have surgery to get rid of them and Mickey is super worried about her mom. Kallie thinks that she may like Ryder, and Ryder definitely thinks that he likes Kallie; he even kissed her cheek after prom. Mickey gave Kallie some advice about her boy problems before telling her that she and Jeff are thinking about taking their relationship one step further. Kallie told her to make sure that she is really sure before they do anything. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

The next Monday, Mickey sighed as they listened to Sue talk about Props for their Nationals number. She tried to listen, but at the same time, she started to tune Sue out. The main thing on her mind right now is her mom. Kallie watched as Sam pulled out the box from underneath his seat and was excited to put the helmet on. He did an impression of Darth Vader, making Kallie laugh. "Is that some sort of movie, or..?" Joe asked in confusion. "Darth Vader is a character in Star Wars, Joe. Have you not seen Star Wars?" Kallie asked. Joe shook his head. "Okay, I am going to let you borrow the movies, and you will watch them. There are six movies. You will like them, and you will maybe understand why Sue called you Jar Jar Binks during prom." Kallie said. "I personally think that four, five, and six are the best." Sam said. "Why's that?" Joe asked. "At the time those movies were made, it was the best in special effects." Sam said. "Oh." Joe said simply, still a little confused.

_You only hold me up like this, cause you don't know who I really am_

Mickey and Jeff sat in Mickey's car after school. She's parked outside of her house and she's staring at the car in front of hers in her driveway. "Mickey?" Jeff asked. Mickey smiled at Jeff. "My big brother is home." She said with a chuckle. They got out of the car and started toward the house. When they opened the door, the smell of freshly baked cookies greeted them. A boy, about 20, poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw Mickey. He has short, sandy brown hair and green eyes; he's well toned, similar to an athlete. "Mickey! It's been a while. How is my baby sister?" He asked happily walking towards Mickey with his arms open. Mickey laughed and hugged her brother. "Scott, it's been a while. I'm great. How's college going for you?" Mickey asked with a smile. "It's been fun!" Scott said. Mickey smiled at Jeff and Scott noticed him for the first time. "Scott, this is my boyfriend, Jeff Sterling. Jeff, this is my older brother Scott." Mickey said. Jeff smiled. "It's nice to meet you Scott." He said, holding his hand out. Scott looked Jeff up and down and smiled before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Jeff." He said. "Scott, we're going to go drop off our stuff in my room and then we're going to work on some homework." Mickey said. Scott smiled. "Well, take some cookies with you guys, that way you'll have a snack. Mom asked me to make them for all of us." Scott said, starting back toward the kitchen. Mickey looked at Jeff and he let out a breath. "What, were you nervous meeting my brother?" She asked. Jeff smiled a side smile. "Yeah, a little bit." He said as they walked towards the stairs toward her room.

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you_

Scott crossed his arms and looked at his mom. "Mom, are you sure that it's alright that Mickey and Jeff share a room while he's here?" He asked. His mother, Kate Brooke, took a drink of her coffee. "I trust them, Scott." She said, looking at her son. "Mom, are you sure though? What if he takes advantage of her?" Scott asked. Kate raised an eyebrow towards her son. "Jeff isn't like that Scott. He's way too much of a nice guy." She said. Scott let out a long sigh and sat in the seat across from his mother. "Alright, I'll trust them." He said. Kate smiled. "Good. Now what's for dinner tonight?"

_We're making out inside crashed cars; we're sleeping through all our memories_

Kallie flopped onto her bed after her shower. She, Will and Emma had already eaten dinner before then. She opened her cell phone to see a text message from Sam. She opened it and smiled. "_Hey Shiny_." It said. "_Hey Sam_." Was the message that Kallie had sent in reply before she closed her phone. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She turned off the part of her brain that continuously pictured her with Sam or Ryder, and she thought about her relationships with both of them. "_Oh my gosh, this is confusing…mom, I wish that you were alive so that I could talk to you about this…_" Kallie thought, pressing her hands onto her eyes. She jumped when her phone vibrated, and smiled at a text from Mickey.

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive (now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

Kallie opened her locker and put some of her books for her later classes away. She felt someone poke her sides and she jumped, squeaking loudly. She heard laughter and turned to punch Ryder in the chest. "Ryder! Don't do that!" She hissed, blushing. Ryder laughed as Kallie returned her attention back to her locker, trying to hide the massive blush on her face. "So are you excited that you guys are going to Nationals next week?" Ryder asked. Kallie smiled and her blush faded. "Yeah! I'm also really excited to see Chicago for the first time!" She said happily, closing her locker. "Chicago? Wow." Ryder said with a nod. Kallie smiled as the two happily chatted as they walked down the hallway.

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness, cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

Kallie noticed Mickey already in the choir room before Glee and she sat beside her as some of the other members dribbled into the room. "Hey Mickey!" She said happily. Mickey smiled at her. "Hey Kallie." She said. Kallie leaned towards Mickey. "So have you guys gone through with it?" She asked. Mickey's face turned red. "N-No, not yet…we…haven't decided yet." Mickey said, some of the blush on her face starting to fade. Kallie let out a sigh of relief. "Good. So how did your brother react to Jeff?" She asked. "Ehh, it seems like he's thinking about his opinion of Jeff. I just hope he hasn't threatened him, but knowing my brother, he probably did it when I wasn't looking." Mickey said, messing with the purple headband in her hair. Kallie laughed, just as Jeff walked over to them. He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" He asked. Kallie shook her head between giggles and she sniffled, just as Sam plopped down next to her and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She said in protest. Sam laughed and blocked Kallie's fists from hitting him. "Do ya wanna die Trouty?! Huh punk?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "Bring it on, Shiny." Sam retorted. Mickey and Jeff laughed at their display, and Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Okay guys, let's break it up." He said. Kallie pouted and put her fists down and Sam ruffled her hair again, earning an elbow in his side.

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase, Like I'll never be the same_

Later on that day~ (Clarifying so that nobody gets confused...)

Mickey hugged Jeff and he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked. Mickey slowly nodded. Jeff chuckled and kissed Mickey, holding her close. Mickey felt a song in her head as she and Jeff continued kissing.

"_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust_…"

Mickey looked at Jeff in front of her as he removed her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_..."

Jeff held Mickey's hand as they laid down on the bed.

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

_I never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_…"

Mickey looked at Jeff beside her, and he brushed some of her hair back. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said. Mickey smiled and snuggled up to Jeff underneath the blanket. "I love you too."

_You only hold me up like this, cause you don't know who I really am_

Kallie waited in line at the Lima Bean. She decided to get a coffee before heading to school. "Hey!" She heard a voice call. She turned and waved at Sam. She waved at him to come closer and he smiled at her. "Morning!" He said happily. "Ah Trouty, it is morning indeed." Kallie said with a nod. "So that's my new nickname from you?" Sam asked, an amused expression on his face. "Yep!" Kallie said happily, messing with her ponytail. They were next in line and she ordered her coffee along with a cookie. Sam ordered his and went to wait with Kallie. "So Kallie are you alright?" Sam asked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…why?" Kallie asked skeptically. Sam sighed and shook his head. "You've just…seemed different lately, that's all." Sam said. "Okay. I've just been me Sam, that's all." Kallie said, grabbing her coffee from the counter and adding some sweetener to it. Sam grabbed his coffee. "So do you want to catch a ride to school?" Sam asked. "Oh, I was just going to walk, but okay." Kallie said with a smile.

_I used to waste my time on, waste my time on_

Kallie looked at Mickey, who was opening her locker and a smile grew on her face. "You two did it, didn't you?" Kallie whispered. Mickey dropped the book she was holding and her face flashed red as she scrambled to pick it up. "How do you _do_ that?!" She hissed, shoving the book into her locker. Kallie cackled. "It's just a gift~! Also, you just seem…different today. You seem happy." She said, a smile spreading on her face. Mickey's blush slightly faded and arms wrapped around her waist, deepening the blush that was just calmed. "Hey." Jeff said, planting a kiss on Mickey's cheek. "Ohhh~ love bird number two is here! I'll talk to you two later. I've got to meet someone." Kallie said happily, before she bounced away. Mickey turned around to face Jeff, still in his arms, and kissed him. "Hey."

_Waste my time dreaming of being alive (now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

Ryder poked Kallie's side, making her squeak loudly in the hallway. "Stop that!" She hissed, starting to blush. Ryder laughed and Kallie punched his arm. "Ow! Seriously, you're going to give me a bruise, let up on the punches." Ryder said jokingly. "Then stop poking me!" Kallie said, pouting. Ryder smiled. "Alright, I'll stop. Happy?" He asked. Kallie nodded and Ryder poked her side. "Last time." He said, dodging a punch. "You're such an ass!" Kallie said. "Oh Kallie, you know it's only because it's fun~." Ryder said wit his smile turning into a grin. Kallie stopped walking and turned to Ryder, a serious look on her face. "Oh! Are you mad at me?" Ryder asked. Kallie shook her head. "I need to ask you something Ryder, and I want a clear answer." Kallie said. Ryder nodded in agreement and Kallie took a deep breath. "Ryder Lynn, will you go out with me?" Kallie asked as blush appeared on her face. Ryder smiled. "Okay." He said. "Really?" Kallie asked. "Yeah! I…I like you too, Kallie." Ryder said. Kallie smiled and hugged Ryder and he hugged her back. "Thank you." She said. Ryder smiled. "No problem." He said. Ryder poked Kallie's side and she squeaked loudly.

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness, Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

Mickey and Jeff sat behind Kallie and Sam on the bus that the Glee Club was taking to Chicago. "So how's it going with Ryder?" Mickey teased. Kallie beamed back at her. "He's taking me out when we get back from Chicago." Kallie said. "Ah, I'm so happy for you!" Mickey said before she messed up Kallie's hair and Kallie flailed her arms in an attempt to get her to stop. "So Sam, are you happy for Kallie?" Jeff whispered. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked, tilting his head curiously. "Oh, no reason." Jeff said before sitting back in his seat. Mickey sat back in her seat, laughing as Kallie was babbling random words as she fixed her hair. "So is Sam aware of his own feelings yet?" Mickey asked. "Nope; he's still absolutely clueless." Jeff said. Mickey laughed. "Those two are…a match made already. Sam's too late though, because Kallie chose Ryder over him this time." Mickey said with a slight nod. "Yep. I don't think that Sam will get a chance for a while now, even if he realizes his own feelings. He'd just have to wait until she's single again." Jeff said. Mickey smiled and leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder. "I'm just glad that they're both currently happy." She said before closing her eyes. "Yeah." Jeff agreed. "Now don't move. I want to use your shoulder as a pillow." Mickey said. Jeff laughed. "Alright. I'll wake you up when we get there."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for chapter 12~! <strong>

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Nationals

**Okay, I'm not changing the character tag because there are still some SamxOC moments to come and…yeah xD It's not like Ryder is a temporary thing…I really like him and I want him to get some looooove too.**

**Oh, Connor isn't out of the fanfic yet! Keep an eye out in future events!**

**Also, Mickey still has more stuff to reveal, about mainly herself, and they ****_should_**** be coming into play really soon.**

**The song used in this chapter is "My World" by Avril Lavinge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey, Kallie, and their families. *except for Mr. Schue and Emma***

* * *

><p>,<p>

13: Nationals

,

* * *

><p>So here's What You've Missed on Glee:<p>

Mickey and Jeff took their relationship one step further. Kallie stopped thinking about Sam and Ryder romantically and she was finally able to choose who she wanted to ask out. Kallie and Ryder are now dating. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

Mickey and Kallie dumped their stuff in the room that they're sharing with Kurt and the other girls and Mickey opened the screen door. "Wow, this view is awesome!" She shouted. Kallie joined her and she smiled. "Yeah, it's cool." She said. Mickey looked at her friend. "What's up Kal? You seem down." She said, leaning against the railing. Kallie let out a breath. "I'm fine. I think I just need to practice the numbers for Nationals more." She said. Mickey looked at her. "Just be careful alright? Don't overwork yourself." Mickey said. Kallie nodded and went back into the room with the girls. Mickey looked to the right and smiled at Jeff, who was out on the balcony by the boys' room. "Hey." She said, walking toward the end of the girls' balcony and leaning on the railing. "Hey." Jeff said, leaning on the railing at the boys' room. "So do you and the boys like the room?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, it's…cozy, to say the least. I bet it's not as crowded as the girls' room." Jeff said with a smile. "Yeah, that's true." Mickey said. "Hey, do you want some company over there?" Jeff asked. "Um…I don't think that Sue will let you into the girls' room. She's standing guard outside." Mickey said. A smirk appeared on Jeff's face. "I never said that I'd go that way."

_Please tell me what is takin' place? _

Mickey watched as Jeff lifted his leg over the rail and stood on the edge of the boys' balcony. "Jeff! Are you crazy?!" She asked. Jeff grinned and grabbed onto the rail in front of Mickey. He stepped onto the edge of balcony and climbed over the railing. "Oh my god, you are crazy!" Mickey said, laughing. Jeff smiled and pulled her close. "Yeah, crazy for you." He said. "That is so cheesy…" Mickey said. Jeff kissed her and Kallie opened the door. "Hey Mickey, the girls are…how did Jeff get there?" Kallie asked. "O-Oh…um…" Mickey started. Jeff smiled. "I'm a ninja." He said with a completely straight expression on his face. Kallie stared at him. "Riiight. You climbed over the balcony, didn't you?" She asked. Jeff just smiled and Santana peeked out. "Hey Jeff, we need your girlfriend." She said. "Alright, I guess I'll head back to the boys' room. Have fun." Jeff said before kissing Mickey's cheek. "Don't fall when you go back to the room." Mickey said. Jeff smiled and Mickey went into the girls' room. "So Mickey, Jeff climbed over the balcony to see you?" Mercedes asked. Mickey blushed and nodded, sitting on the bed closest to her. "He is such a sweetheart." Mercedes said with a smile. "Yeah, he is. He's an idiot as well." Mickey said, making the girls laugh. "Yeah, an idiot who loves you. You don't seem to mind it too much." Quinn said teasingly. Mickey smiled and blushed as the girls continued to tease her before the group decided to go out to eat.

_'Cos I can't seem to find a trace, Guess it must have got erased somehow_

Mickey, Jeff, Kallie and Sam looked at the banner in front of them. "Nationals!" Mickey said happily. "I take it you're excited?" Jeff asked. Mickey nodded eagerly and Jeff laughed. "Aren't you excited too, Jeff?" Kallie asked. "Yes, but I'm just happy to be here with everyone." Jeff said with a smile. "Dude, you just sounded really cheesy." Sam said. "Hey, he's the cheese-master!" Kallie said jokingly. Mickey laughed with her and Jeff slightly blushed. "Now you know how it feels." Sam said jokingly poking Jeff's shoulder. Jeff was about to reply, when Mickey hissed. "What is it?" Jeff asked. Mickey pointed to a group ahead of them and Jeff saw who she was pointing at. There, talking to some of his fellow choir members was Connor. His brown hair is still long and tied back into a ponytail. "What's _he_ doing here?" Sam asked. "He…must go to a different school or something." Jeff said. Kallie looked around, clueless. "What…and what now?" She asked. "We'll explain later." Jeff said. "Which choir is he in?" Mickey asked. "I…I think he's in Vocal Adrenaline." Sam said. Connor noticed them and smirked. He said something to the people next to him and they laughed. "Oh god, we have to kick their asses." Mickey said. "I agree with you there. He seems like a douche." Kallie said, crossing her arms. "What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked, poking her head into the conversation. "A jerk that Mickey used to know and who also beat her up is in Vocal Adrenaline." Sam said. "Oh hell no. We are kicking their sorry asses or I will go all Lima Heights on him." Santana said, glaring at Connor. "Hey guys, we need to go backstage." Rachel said happily. The group followed her, and all at the same time, Mickey, Kallie and Santana flipped Connor off, surprising him.

_Probably 'cos, I always forget, Every time someone tells me their name_

Mickey smiled as she watched the Troubletones perform _Edge of Glory_ and she danced along with the song backstage. She heard the song soon finish, and the audience applauded. Rachel walked on stage to sing _It's All coming Back To Me_ and Mickey couldn't help but feel happy for Rachel. She noticed Carmen Tibideaux sit in the audience and she could tell that Rachel saw her as well. She finished her solo, and ran off stage to hug Finn. The rest of the club ran onto the stage to perform _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_ together. Mickey danced with Jeff and out of the corner of her eye, Mickey saw Kallie dancing with Joe. During the performance, Mickey couldn't keep the smile off of her face. When they finished the song and the audience started applauding, giving the group a standing ovation. Mickey grinned and she hugged Jeff before the group left the stage. "Oh my god, that was awesome!" Mickey breathed excitedly. "Oh hell yeah." Kallie added. "We're _so_ winning this thing." Jeff said happily. "You bet!" Finn chirped. He and Jeff exchanged high-fives and Mickey hugged Rachel. "Girl, you were amazing!" She said. Rachel laughed and thanked Mickey before Kallie joined in.

_It's always gotta be the same, in my world_

Mickey sat between Jeff and Tina when Vocal Adrenaline went on. "You alright?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, I can handle this. It's not like Connor will be singing, or anything. I've never heard him sing anyway…" Mickey said, her voice trailing off. "Mickey, it'll be alright." Tina said comfortingly placing a hand on her knee. Mickey nodded and the curtains went up. Vocal Adrenaline started off with _Starships_ and Mickey couldn't help but smile as she watched them perform the song. When they moved on to _Pinball Wizard_, Mickey heard Jeff curse. "What is it?" Mickey asked. Jeff pouted. "That's one of my favorite songs and he's doing awesome at it." He said. Mickey smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand. She heard a familiar voice start singing a familiar song, and Mickey bit her lip. "What's up?" Jeff asked, looking at Mickey with worry. "Connor's singing a song by my favorite band." She whispered. Jeff looked back at the stage as Connor sang.

(The song is "Code Name Raven" by House of Heroes A/N: I suggest looking up this song, it's a good one!)

"_But I saw the black coats forming lines_

_They hit our beaches running_

_We're on our knees but not to pray_

_You're the only reason I stayed_

_In this coward's melee_

_I'd rather die than live without mercy and love_

_Sing while the city decays_

_We'd rather go up in flames_

_Lest we betray thy names of dignity and love_

_You can't change the course, our fate's sealed long ago_

_But hope is not lost_

_Code name Corbeau_

_We trade their secrets at cost for our lives_

_The panzer is strong, the raven is wise_

_I tune my ears to the BBC_

_I can hear them, they can't hear me_

_I long to forget all the horrors I've seen_

_I live like a ghost_

_I'll die with the free_

_Traitors and turncoats turned aside_

_Traitors who slip, sink_

_They're on their knees but just to beg_

_You're the only reason I stayed_

_In this coward's melee_

_I'd rather die than live without mercy and love_

_Sing while the city decays_

_We'd rather go up in flames_

_Lest we betray thy names of dignity and love_…"

As Connor sang, Mickey watched him occasionally search the audience. "_What is he looking for…?_" She thought. Connor's eyes fell onto hers, and Mickey sucked in a breath when Connor smiled.

"_Sing while the city decays_

_Sing while we go up in flames_

_You're the only reason I stayed_

_In this coward's melee_

_I'd rather die than live without mercy and love_

_Sing while the city decays_

_We'd rather go up in flames_

_Lest we betray thy names of dignity and love_

_I'm on your side until my body drains of blood_

_Lest we betray thy names of dignity and love_

_I'm on your side until my body drains of blood_…"

The song soon ended and the audience gave them a standing ovation as well. Tina looked at Mickey. "He…he was okay." She said. Mickey smiled faintly. "He was amazing; just like I remember. That still doesn't change the fact that he's a jackass." She said. "We'll still kick their asses." Santana said from behind Mickey. Mickey looked back at her and smiled. "Hell yeah we will."

_Never wore a cover-up, always beat the boys up_

As the groups left the stage after the New Directions won, Mickey heard someone call her name. She turned to see Connor. "What?" She asked. Connor smiled; his hands in his pockets. "You guys were awesome. I underestimated your group." He said. "Yes, you did." Mickey said. Connor sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He said. "What?" Mickey asked. "I'm sorry!" Connor repeated. "Sorry about what?" Mickey asked, crossing her arms. Connor looked at her, his face red. "I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. You didn't deserve any of it. I've been a…a real…jackass." Connor said. Mickey sighed and turned around. "You're forgiven. Do something like that again, and you won't want to know what will happen." She said, rushing to join her team and leaving a surprised Connor behind.

_Grew up in a five thousand population town_

(A/N: Cue the Glee cover of "Tongue Tied". I listened to it while writing the following scene)

Mickey got the rest of her things out of the bus and turned to look at the school. "We're back!" She said with a smile. "Yep." Jeff agreed. "Oh Lima, where art thou?" Kallie said from behind Mickey. "Haha, you know that you missed the town too." Mickey said, punching Kallie's shoulder. Kallie smiled. "Yeah, I did." Kallie said. They put their things in Mickey's car and joined the New Directions as they went inside. Mickey noticed the trophy tear down the 'congratulations' banner hung up. They turned to go down a hallway, to see all of the students and teachers lined up along the walls. Two students walked out, slushie cups in hand, and the group braced for impact, but instead was hit with confetti. Mickey smiled as the rest of the hallway erupted in cheers and more confetti. The group made their way to the choir room, and Ryder was standing in there with Miss. Pillsbury, and the table had a bunch of sparkling cider on it. Kallie ran over to Ryder and hugged him. He laughed and swung her around before kissing her. The rest of the group went and opened most of the sparkling cider. Mickey got a cup full and was about to drink it, when Jeff suddenly picked her up into his arms and started spinning around. She laughed and he kissed her. They were then doused with sparkling cider, and they looked to see that Ryder, Kallie and Sam were the culprits. The room erupted into a big Cider fight, and afterwards, the group put the trophy in the case with the rest of their trophies.

_Made my money by cuttin' grass, got fired by fried chicken ass, all in a small town, Nappanee_

Kallie looked at Ryder with a smile on her face. "You saw the performance on youtube?" She asked. Ryder nodded. "You guys were awesome!" He said. Kallie hugged Ryder and he smiled. "So…have you thought about joining us?" She asked. "What? You mean join the New Directions?" Ryder asked. Kallie nodded. "I…I don't know." Ryder said. Kallie smiled. "Well, just think about it, okay?" She asked, kissing Ryder's cheek. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! <strong>

**Please review!**


	14. Goodbye

Hear Me_14

**Yay for chapter 14! Song for this chapter is "Free" by Boys Like Girls c: This next storyline with Mickey may….or may not, shock some of you. Muahahahaha…**

**I'm clarifying the time skips so that there is less confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I only own Mickey, Kallie, and their families. *except for Mr. Schue and Emma***

* * *

><p>14: Goodbye<p>

So Here's What You've missed on Glee:

Jeff and Mickey are happy, Kallie and Ryder are happy, and the New Directions won Nationals. Mr. Schuester got the teacher of the year award, and the Glee Club sang a song to him. Graduation is right around the corner. And that's what you've missed, on

GLEE

**I personally figure that this is two weeks after Nationals, so this is two weeks after the previous chapter**

_Carry on, you won't miss me when I'm gone, won't hear the phone ring  
><em>

Mickey sniffled as she entered the school building, earning her strange looks from other students. She stopped by her locker and entered the combination. "Hey Mick!" Kallie said as she happily bounced over to Mickey, nearly dragging Ryder along. "Hey guys." Mickey said in a raspy voice. "Mickey, are you okay?" Ryder asked. "I-I'm fine, I think I'm just getting sick, that's all." Mickey said, smiling. Kallie's hand shot to Mickey's forehead, scaring Mickey in the process. "Hm…I don't know…You do feel a little warm." She said, removing her hand. "It's alright Kallie, I'll survive." Mickey said, smiling. She finished getting her books out of her locker and closed it. "Let's go." She said. "Alright…" Kallie said. As the trio walked down the hallway, Mickey slightly bit her lip.

_You won't hear me sing; yeah I'm guilty, guilty of everything  
><em>

Jeff sighed as he sat down in the Choir room. "You okay Jeff?" Finn asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried about Mickey. She's been acting odd lately." Jeff replied. "Have you asked her what's wrong?" Finn asked. "Yeah, but she claims that she's fine. When she does that, I know that something is wrong." Jeff said. Finn clasped a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Well dude, maybe it's nothing. For all you know, it could be a surprise that she's waiting to say to you." He said happily. Jeff smiled and nodded. "Thanks Finn." He said. Mickey, Sam and Kallie walked into the room, Kallie and Sam discussing the difference between muffins and cupcakes. They sat around Jeff, Finn and Rachel, Rachel joining on the discussion, and Mickey hugged Jeff. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hey." Jeff replied. Mickey pulled away and smiled at him. "Sorry if I've been…distant." She said softly. Jeff smiled and kissed her cheek. "As long as you're okay, it's fine." Jeff said. Mickey nodded and Jeff ruffled her hair, making her squeak in protest.

_I'll run away, cause I've gotta find a place where you won't know me  
><em>

_A few days later_

After the graduation ceremony was over, Mickey gathered her things and quickly left. Jeff went after her. "Mickey!" He called. She stopped. "Did…you want to get a coffee?" Jeff asked. Mickey smiled. "Okay." She said with a smile. Jeff held her hand as they went to his car and they drove to the Lima Bean. Once they were sitting, Jeff smiled at Mickey with a goofy smile. "What?" Mickey asked. Jeff happily pulled a box out of his sweater pocket. "I got you something." He said, pushing the box toward Mickey on the table. Mickey opened it and she felt herself gasp. She looked at a silver heart-shaped locket, and then back at Jeff. "Jeff…" She whispered. "It's a gift. I…wanted to get you something to…kind of match the bracelet I gave you for your birthday." Jeff said. Mickey felt herself smile and she leaned across the table to plant a kiss on Jeff. "Thank you. I love it."

_I wanna go so far; oh I'm guilty, guilty of every charge  
><em>

Mickey stepped into her house after saying goodbye to Rachel with the rest of the Glee club. It's quiet, except for the TV in the living room. "Hey mom." Mickey said, sitting beside her on the couch. "Did you tell Jeff?" Kate asked, giving her daughter a side glance. Mickey shook her head and Kate sighed, rubbing her temples. "So, you're just not going to tell him? You're leaving at the end of the week, Mickey." She said. "I know mom…I just don't know how to tell him, and when I do, I don't know how to explain it to him." Mickey said, pulling her knees onto the couch and hugging them. Kate put an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, I'm sure that he'll understand if you tell him _why_ you're leaving." She said. "I'm scared to mom." Mickey said quietly. "I know you are honey, but don't you think he should know? It's only fair to him to at least give him some warning." Kate said. "Yeah, I guess…" Mickey said. Kate pulled her arm off of Mickey and stood. "I'm working on cinnamon rolls. Why don't you work on what you're packing?" Kate said with a smile. "Okay mom." Mickey said. She watched her mom walk into the kitchen and she scurried up the stairs towards her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed, clutching her phone tightly. She opened it and looked through the contacts and when she found the number she was searching for, she dialed it. "Hello?" Sam's voice answered. "Sam?" Mickey asked. "Yeah? What's up Mickey?" Sam asked. "I need to talk to you…it's important." Mickey said. "Okay, shoot." Sam said. Tears started falling from Mickey's eyes. "I…I…" She started. "Mickey, are you alright?" Sam asked. "N-No…" She said. "Do you want me to go over?" Sam asked. "Y-Y-Yes…" Mickey whimpered. "Okay, I'll be there soon, hang tight, alright?" Sam said. "Okay."

_Throw away the horoscopes, and don't you ever give up hope  
><em>

A knock on her door made Mickey slightly jump. "It's me." Sam's voice said. Mickey opened her door and let him in. "Mickey, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Mickey started crying. "I…I'm pregnant, Sam." She said quietly. "W-What? Have you told Jeff?" Sam asked. Mickey shook her head as she sniffled and wiped her face. "I…I'm too scared to tell him." Mickey said, sitting on her bed. Sam sat beside her and opened his phone. He hid it in his pocket after dialing a number and pushing a few more buttons afterwards. After a few minutes, Sam spoke. "Mickey, you need to tell Jeff." He said. "I'm leaving Sam." Mickey said, staring at the floor. "Wait, what? When are you leaving?!" Sam squeaked. "Tomorrow." Mickey whispered. "Why are you leaving?" Sam asked. "I'm…going to be staying with my aunt in Kentucky for a little while. I'm not sure how long, but...I may be there until after I graduate. I haven't decided yet." Mickey said, her voice still a whisper. "You really need to tell Jeff, Mickey." Sam said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm scared Sam! That's why I'm leaving! I need to get my head straight; I need to do what I can so that my life doesn't go down the toilet. I need…I…I need to make sure that I don't ruin Jeff's life. He's already got a bright future ahead of him; he doesn't need this to happen." Mickey said. "What are you going to do about the baby?" Sam asked. Mickey chuckled. "What else would I do? I'm keeping it." Mickey said, her voice getting soft. Mickey stood and sniffled. "I'll be back. I need to go and wash my face." She said with a smile before leaving the room. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket when she was gone and he closed the call he had started a few minutes ago.

_Without me, you will be...  
><em>

_The Next Day_

Mickey finished putting her bags in the trunk of her aunt's car. "Call me when you get there, okay?" Kate asked. Mickey nodded. "I will mom." She said. "You sure you don't want me to tell Scott?" Her aunt Sadie asked. "Yes. If we tell him, he'll go nuts. He'll beat up Jeff, and then force Jeff to come and get me." Mickey said, chuckling at the end of the sentence. "Yep, that sounds just like Scott." Sadie said. Mickey hugged Kate again. "I'll miss you mom." She said. "I'll miss you too honey. Drive safe, okay Sadie?" Kate said, looking at her sister. "I will." Sadie said before hugging Kate. Sadie and Mickey got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. "I take it you'll miss him?" Sadie asked. Mickey rested her cheek on the window and closed her eyes. "I will." She said. Sadie smiled softly as she drove. "Get some sleep honey, you need it."

_Free, without me, you're free, without me_

_A week later_

Jeff stared at his wallpaper as he laid on his bed; his wallpaper being a picture of him and Mickey before prom. A knock sounded on his bedroom door and he mumbled in response. "Hey dude." Sam said. Jeff sat up. "Hey." He said, a faint smile crossing his face. Sam sat beside him on his bed. "How you holding up?" He asked. "Why didn't she tell me? I don't get it Sam." Jeff said, burying his face in his hands. "Jeff, I'm sure she has her reasons." Sam said. "I know Sam, but if you didn't have your phone on that call when you guys were talking, I wouldn't know." Jeff said. Sam sighed. "_Hey Jude…don't make it bad..._" He sang.

"_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember, to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made, to go and get her_

_The minute, you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_…"

Jeff looked at Sam, who smiled softly. "Look, I had an idea." He said. "Why don't you go with me to Kentucky when I go to see my family? While we're there, we can search for Mickey and her aunt. You can try to talk some sense into her." Sam said. "Okay. I'll check with my parents, but it should be fine." Jeff said. "Alright. I'll call my parents and tell them that you may be joining me when I go over." Sam said, standing. He started out of the room and stopped at the door. "We have until mid-august to find her. That's when I'm heading home."

_Settle down, and keep your feet touching the ground  
><em>

_A Week Later, late June_

Jeff sat on the couch in Sam's family's living room. "Anything yet?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "Mom's checking around at the church to see if Mickey's aunt goes." He added. "Alright." Jeff said, his shoulders slumping. "Hey man, don't give up okay? We'll find her." Sam said. Jeff nodded and Stevie walked over to them. "Hey, do you guys want to play football with me?" He asked, offering his football. Sam and Jeff grinned. "Okay."

_You will be okay, you will see better days  
><em>

"Mickey, could you get the mail?" Sadie asked. Mickey nodded. She put her arms through the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing and walked outside. She walked out to the mailbox and opened it, retrieving the mail. "_Bills, letter from mom, newspaper, bills…_" Mickey thought. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Across the road, is Sam, playing football with a kid, who Mickey remembered is his younger brother…and Jeff. Mickey felt tears prick at her eyes and she rushed inside. She set the mail on the table beside the door and rushed towards the room she was using and closed the door. She leaned against it and slid down until she was sitting. Mickey ran a hand through her bangs and she squeezed her eyes shut. "_Why am I running? Why am I running away from the person I love? Is it because I'm afraid to be…rejected?_" She thought. "It's because you fear rejection."

_Just watch me; watch yourself fade away  
><em>

Mickey looked up at the sound of the voice and almost jumped. Sitting on her bed, was herself from before she joined Glee. "_What…is this?_" Mickey thought. The version of herself smiled. "I'm your inner voice; your inner thoughts and your true feelings, Mickey." She said. Mickey was silent and she hugged her knees. "Okay, so how am I afraid of being rejected?" Mickey asked. The other Mickey stood and started walking around the room. "Ever since you were young, your father told you and your brother that he didn't like you. When the chances came for that to be changed, however, you took it, despite the consequences. That incident landed you in juvie, where you met Connor; you pretty much shoved him away. Two years later, you ended up in Glee. You and Rory started dating, but come a week before Valentine's Day, you break up with him; claiming it was because he loved someone else. Then, you met Jeff." She said. Mickey bit her lip. The other Mickey kneeled in front of her. "Mickey, you're shoving Jeff away. Don't you see? You're so afraid of being rejected and hurt by others, that you're doing the exact same thing to Jeff that you did to Connor and Rory." She said. Mickey looked at her. "But what if…" She started. "Just _stop_ with the 'what if's' and just _do_ what you're thinking about, Mickey! If anything happens, you can at least say you tried instead of saying that you ran away! What would you tell your child when they ask about their father, huh? Would you just _lie_ to them? They'd find out the truth eventually Mickey." The other Mickey said, cutting her off.

"_I don't want to talk about it to you_

_I'm not an open book that you can rifle through_."

Mickey sang. The other Mickey smiled and sang back to her.

"_The cold hard truth that you see right to,_

_I'm just basket case without you_…"

Mickey pursed her lips before singing the next part.

"_He's not a magic man or a perfect fit_

_But had a steady hand and I got used to it_

_And a glass cage heart and invited me in_

_And now I'm just a basket case without him_."

Mickey stopped, and her heart felt heavy. She looked at the other Mickey, who had a smug smile on her face. "You see? You _want_ to go and talk to him. You want to tell him." She said. Mickey sniffled and the other Mickey helped her up. "Now, get out of this house, go knock on that door, and talk to your boyfriend!" The other Mickey said. Mickey nodded, and turned to thank her, but she was gone.

_I love your mind; I love your routine, daily grind_

Sam gave his brother and sister the sandwiches he made for them before he and Jeff went in the living room to continue playing video games. "Hey, how are you and Mercedes doing?" Jeff asked. "Oh…we broke up." Sam said. Jeff looked at Sam in surprise. "What? Why was that?" He asked. "Well, Mercedes was moving to LA, and I was staying here. We didn't want to stress anything with our relationship, so we decided to go back to being good friends." Sam said with a slight nod. "Wow, you must be really mature to agree to that." Jeff said. Sam shoved him playfully and they laughed. The doorbell went off and Sam began to stand. "I'll get it." Jeff said. "Alright." Sam said, plopping back onto the couch as Jeff stood. He opened the door and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "Mickey?"

_All the words you say, oh you're every day  
><em>

Mickey had a faint smile on her face. "Hi Jeff." She said. "Hey Mickey!" Sam said from inside. Mickey slightly chuckled. "So…um…" Jeff said, unsure of what to say. "Come in!" Sam said happily from beside Jeff. (A/N: Sam is a ninja!) Mickey nodded and she came in. Jeff slowly closed the door behind her and she found her way to the couch. Jeff and Sam sat on both sides of her and it was quiet, other than Sam's siblings in the kitchen talking. "Why did you leave?" Jeff asked, looking at Mickey. She took a deep breath. "I…was scared Jeff." She said. "Of what? What are you so afraid of?" Jeff asked. "I'm pregnant, Jeff." Mickey said, looking at him with regret. "How far along?" Jeff asked. Mickey looked surprised by the question. "Almost two months." She said. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Jeff asked. "I was scared, Jeff! I didn't know what else to do…so I ran." Mickey said. She stared at her knees and Jeff pulled her close, hugging her. "You idiot." He said. Mickey looked at him and Sam laughed as he stood to check on his siblings. "I don't care that you're pregnant; I still want to be with you. I love you Mickey, and I _will_ take responsibility for this baby. It's half of my fault anyway." Jeff said. Mickey started crying and Jeff smiled, holding her. "You moron. Stop trying to do everything yourself." He said. Mickey sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry Jeff…" She whispered. "Already forgiven."

_Just watch me; you'll see I'm gone away_

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I will most likely do a sequel.**


End file.
